


WOLF MOON

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cambiaformas, Drama, Gore, M/M, Mind Control, Nightmares, Omega Verse, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Romance, Rougarou, Violence, fases de la luna, furihata cambiaformas, lobos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Después de años viviendo con quienes le ayudaron en el momento mas doloroso de su vida, Kouki decide volver al lugar de su infancia, donde ocurrió una gran tragedia en su pasado; la cual la comunidad donde vivía le marco como alguien indeseable, sin saber lo que le espera, empieza de nuevo rodeado de soledad en lo profundo del bosque.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 10





	1. LUNA GIBOSA MENGUANTE

**Author's Note:**

> Luna gibosa menguante pasada ya la fase correspondiente a la Luna llena, la parte luminosa de luna la comenzará a menguar con el correr de los días, tomando así de nuevo una apariencia de una Luna cóncava (gibosa) esta vez en su fase decreciente.

En medio de un esplendoroso y vivo bosque se encontraba una escena por demás triste y desesperanzadora.

Una hermosa loba de pelaje café exhalaba sus últimos alientos de vida víctima de una herida de muerte. A su lado un pequeño cachorro aullaba lleno de dolor al ver a su madre en tales condiciones y el, al no tener fuerza suficiente para salvarle lloraba lleno de desesperación.

De un momento a otro un remolino de neblina los rodeo a ambos para mostrar a una bella mujer y a un niño.  
  
  
  


—Mami, mami no me dejes por favor, no me dejes— repetía el niño una y otra vez, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mientras en vano intentaba tapar la herida que no dejaba de manar sangre drenando en cada gota su vida.  
  


Ella con sus últimas fuerzas llevo su mano también ensangrentada a la mejilla de su pequeño cachorro, mirándole con infinita tristeza al saber que nada podía hacer por los dos, derramando lágrimas de impotencia al saber que dejaría a su pequeño solo a su suerte y temiendo que terminara igual o peor que ella.  
  
  
  


—Tra-tranquilo mi amor, qu-quiero que me prometas algo— con dificultad hablaba llenando de sangre sus labios pero sin perder la fuerza en sus palabras —Prométeme que no mostraras tu verdadera naturaleza a los humanos, pro-prométeme que no saldrás de este bosque, jamás confíes en un humano, ellos solo traen dolor y muerte, se bueno con tus compañeros, busca amigos, busca el amor, alguien que te amé y que amaras para formar una familia, quien te proteja y a quien proteger, te amo, mamá t-te a-ama—  
  


Al decir las últimas palabras de amor para su pequeño cachorro la mujer le sonrío, intentando en vano acallar su dolor y los sollozos.  
  
  
  


—Ma- mamá ma-mamá n-no... mami n-no me de-dejes pro-prometo comer todas mis verduras, me portare bien, mamá Kouki se portara bien, ya no se esconderá tras la puerta, mami, por favor despierta—  
  


El pequeño niño lloraba desconsolado que no escucho a pesar de sus finos oídos las pisadas apresuradas de un par de lobos que al llegar se transformaron rápidamente, ambos veían con dolor la escena de un niño moviendo a su madre para que despertara de lo que creía un sueño, estaba cansada quizás y pronto despertaría, el niño estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, el lugar donde habían herido a su madre estaba lejos de su actual posición y el con todas sus fuerzas aun siendo tan pequeño había intentado moverle a un lugar seguro cerca de su hogar. Pero aún seguían aparados a la luz de la luna de ese bello claro, que en esos momentos se convertía en una zona plagada de dolor.  
  
  
  


—Junpei, toma a Kouki y llévalo a casa, siempre les pedimos que se mudaran cerca y esto es lo que han obtenido—  
  


El niño al sentirse tocado y aun en shock lucho por instinto intentando morder a su captor, sin embargo al contrario de defenderse este solo le abrazo más a su cuerpo mientras lo arrullaba y transmitiéndole palabras de aliento hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y acabo desmayado en sus brazos.  
  


—Lo llevare a casa Teppei, le daré un baño, creo que sería bueno que se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante—  
  
  
  


Al llegar a la pequeña comunidad vieron al niño cubierto de sangre comenzando a especular sobre lo sucedido más callaron al ver a su líder llegar bajando la cabeza ante su mirada amenazadora, si bien era tranquilo y de buen corazón, era sabido que a la hora de poner la ley y abogar por los más débiles se convertía en alguien implacable y de temer.  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂WOLF MOON▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

—Mira, ahí va ese chico—  
  


—Sabes lo que se dice—  
  


—Sí, dicen que mato a su madre salvajemente en el bosque cuando niño—  
  


—Es verdad, dicen que estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza y que le devoraba del vientre, que aterrador—  
  


—Deberían expulsarlo, nuestro líder cree en que no hará daño, él es de buen corazón—  
  


—El niño tiene cara de angelito, por eso le quieren, lastima, solo no dejes que tus hijos se acerquen—  
  


—Tienes razón, tenemos que evitar que se empa...—  
  


—Shhh es uno de e-eso ni-niños, ya sabes... de esos—  
  


—Oh que pena, peor para el—  
  


—Tú no perteneces aquí—  
  
  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂WOLF MOON▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Esas mujeres creían que no las escuchaba, aunque bueno, Kouki cree más bien que lo hacían para que las escuchara, ya no les toma importancia, hace años que dejo de hacerlo.

Esa semana partirá al que fue su hogar, pero no necesita decirlo para que hagan una fiesta de felicidad por su partida, tanto a Hyuga como a Kiyoshi no les parece la decisión, le han criado por tantos años a pesar de tener ya un hijo, y que me consideran como tal, además de que puede ver el anhelo de que por fin pueda ver con otros ojos a su Kawahara, cosa que no sucederá ya que le quiere como amigo y además de que su madre como otras tantas le mira con odio, hace mucho que renuncio a tener una pareja además de que con su peculiaridad hay muy pocos que le desearían de esa manera, el amor es para tontos.

Nunca conoció a su padre, desde siempre y hasta ese fatídico día, eran solo su madre y Kouki. Por alguna razón que nunca supo o sabrá, vivían aislados de la comunidad y cuando ambos iban a visitar a los líderes veían a su madre de mala manera, aun le ven de mala manera, pero eso es diferente, podía sentirlo.  
  


Kouki abrió la puerta con algo de miedo, cuando Hyuga se enojaba era de temer, no se equivoque, un libro paso peligrosamente cerca de su rostro estrellándose en la pared, comenzó a temblar solo un poco claro, viéndole con las manos en la cintura para después ajustarse sus lentes, oía intentos de esconder las risas de Kiyoshi y Hiroshi detrás suyo.  
  
  
  


— ¿Dónde estabas? Casi se te pasa la hora de la comida, sabes que no debes de estar solo en el bosque, porque no estabas ahí ¿Verdad?—  
  
  
  


En los comienzos de la historia de la humanidad los hombres como Kouki eran cruelmente asesinados, despreciados y por sobre todo esclavizados para un uso poco moral, con el tiempo y la disminución de la especie se desarrolló un instinto de supervivencia, de ahí nacieron las historias de hombres lobo, bestias que debían ser cazadas hasta extinguirles.  
  


Su especie desciende de un hombre que pudo dar a luz, de un hombre que podía embarazarse, la leyenda cuenta que; este hombre era usado como tantos otros y una noche mientras miraba la luna llena, deseo una mejor vida para él bebe que tenía en su vientre, lloraba amargamente por el futuro del pequeño ser que gestaba.  
  


A la mañana siguiente encontraron a un lobo acurrucado en la celda donde debía estar la diversión del amo de esas tierras, poco interés le encontraron a la bestia ya que temían más por la furia de su señor por la pérdida de su juguete, dejándole la puerta abierta al lobo que con esa acción encontró una salida al bosque y después de varios meses dio a luz a dos pequeños cachorros, un niño y una niña.  
  


A la luna siguiente estos se transformaron y con el paso de los años controlaron su habilidad, cazaban sus propias presas y en algunas ocasiones iban al pueblo por algunos implementos que no podían conseguir en el bosque. Fueron creciendo en número hasta llegar a ser lo que hoy en día.  
  


Si bien al pasar de los años y con la tecnología actual ya no se despreciaba su especie aunque había también algunos que pensaban que era extraña su existencia. Creían que si no emparentaban con ellos no mancharían su línea sanguínea, pero el error que cometían era justamente ese, creer; ya que un bebe varón con capacidad de dar a luz nacería aun sin tener un pariente con esa habilidad. Aunque casi nunca se veía que el gen del clan de los lobos apareciera, y cuando lo hacia el líder, Kiyoshi Teppei aparecía y se llevaba al pequeño, les daba opciones a la familia pero casi siempre abandonaban al niño, tenía sus métodos que nadie preguntaba para enterarse, conexiones con algunos ciudadanos de las otras ciudades. Su hogar; Seirin, se encontraba en medio de un bosque algo muy conveniente.  
  


En las comunidades humanas también se les podía encontrar, también eran víctimas abusos en contadas ocasiones pero estas eran penadas cruelmente por sus leyes, pero no poseían la capacidad de transformarse a lobo como ellos, eran una mutación que lamentablemente aún era cazada. Incomprendidos, creyéndoles bestias sin sentimientos regidos por el deseo de la carne fresca y sanguinolenta, asco a decir verdad, muy alejado de la realidad.  
  
  
  


—Deja tranquilo al niño, ya está aquí que es lo importante, anda Junpei vamos que se enfría la cena— Kouki bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, extrañaría eso, la mirada tonta y llena de amor que ponía Kiyoshi al mirar a su esposo y madre de su hijo y el sonrojo que intentaba ocultarle con palabras fuertes, uno de los pocos amores en los que creía.  
  
  
  


Hacia un mes que Kouki había hablado con Kiyoshi acerca de su partida a el que fue su antiguo hogar, al principio se molestó y claro le dolió que los dejara, pero con su edad ahora entendía el peso de su decisión, su puesto como líder se tambaleaba al tener a un posible asesino en su propio hogar, así que le dijo que era su decisión y por nada cambiaria, como nunca creyó verle, puesto que lloro ese día sobre su hombro prometiendo que aun así cuidaría de sus necesidades y que siempre estaría ahí para él, en ese día les diría su actuar y partiría al día siguiente a su antiguo hogar, al cual había estado yendo a limpiar y por eso el de sus llegadas tarde a casa, al colegio no asistía, debido a su dudoso pasado y a pesar de todos los intentos de Kiyoshi, había dejado de ir al ver el rechazo de todos los niños a su alrededor y termino por estudiar en casa, a cargo del esposo del comandante de bomberos de la comunidad, una persona de cabellera azul algo inexpresiva con una aterradora poca presencia pero excelente educador, gracias a sus esfuerzos podía decirse que sabía todo lo que un ser humano debía saber, él no era de su especie más si podía dar a luz, se enamoró de un bombero grandote con obsesión a las hamburguesas y le acepto a pesar de lo que era, un amor más al cual le tenía respeto.  
  


Comieron con una tensa tranquilidad, podía ver como Hyuga me lanzaba miradas intentando encontrar lo que escondía, al principio malinterpretaba sus acciones algo hostiles, pero solo era preocupación por su seguridad, pronto entendio que no sabía cómo demostrar cariño de manera convencional, que le quería muy a su peculiar manera, ahora podía leer la preocupación en sus ojos, el orgullo por sus buenas notas, la complicidad cuando entre los tres le hacian una broma a Kiyoshi.  
  


Así que; valiente, levanto la mirada bajando el cubierto que tenía en su mano, bajo la mesa empuño la mano desocupada tomando el pantalón algo nervioso.  
  
  
  


—Me mudare a mi antigua casa— mejor rápido y de manera limpia sin titubeos, sintió de inmediato como el pequeño comedor de la hasta ahora su casa como se tornaba en un ambiente frio. Escucho el sonido sordo que causo la caída de los cubiertos tanto de Hyuga cuando analizo bien lo que había escuchado y como de igual manera Hiroshi estaba impactado por la noticia.  
  


—¡De ninguna manera vivirás solo en ese aislado lugar!—  
  


—Junpei escucha al niño por favor— hablo Kiyoshi, intentando calmas las aguas  
  


—Tú lo has dicho ¡ES UN NIÑO AUN!—  
  


—Furi ¿Por qué es que quieres mudarte? Si es por la locura de mi madre de que emparentemos alguna vez, te digo que te veo como a un hermano, no tienes que irte, solo era una broma, ni con Kawahara, lo juro— La mirada entristecida que me dio me lleno los ojos de lágrimas.  
  


—No se trata de eso, es solo que quiero vivir donde pasa la mayor parte de mi niñez, rodeado de recuerdos de...—  
  


— ¡No mientas Kouki! Si es por las habladurías sabes muy bien lo poco que nos importa, nosotros sabemos la verdad, ¡Tú sabes la verdad!—  
  
  
  


Kouki bajo la mirada una vez más, francamente era por eso, pero no quería entorpecer el arduo trabajo que era llevar una gran comunidad de cambia formas como lo era Seirin, si se iba las cosas mejorarían y estaría tranquilo, ya no más miedo de toparse con algunas personas que le agredían, de esos que golpean y corren, de las miradas, el desprecio y la soledad obligada.

Si tenía que vivir en soledad seria en un lugar donde me sintiera a gusto, rodeado de paz y tranquilidad.  
  


—Es una decisión que ya he tomado, no pienso cambiarla—  
  


— ¡No volverás al lugar donde Riko murió! N-no lo harás, n-no po-por favor— Kouki sabía muy bien de la estrecha amistad que tenían su madre y Hyuga, sabía muy bien que por muchos años le rogo que viviera cerca de su familia, que no le agradaba que viviese tan lejos en medio de la nada como solía decirle. Sintió la calidez de unos brazos pasar por su cintura, moviéndole bruscamente de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, unas lágrimas mojaron su hombro, haciendo que las suyas rodaran por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas más.  
  


—Eres el único recuerdo que me quedo de ella, la quería como a una hermana, no quiero que te pase nada en ese lugar tan solitario— su agarre se hacía más fuerte en torno a su cuerpo negándose a dejarle ir, escucho los débiles sollozos de Hiroshi también a su lado y no se atrevió a ver a Kiyoshi, de él era de quien más temía sus lágrimas, incluso antes de mudarse con ellos ya le veía como a un padre, siempre al pendiente suyo, le recuerda desde sus primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, siempre estando alrededor, cuando supo que en verdad no era su padre dolió, dejo de hablarle un tiempo pero pronto comprendió que el amor que le daba era sincero y que no era ni culpa de su madre ni de el ese hecho, pero jamás se arme de valor para preguntarle a su madre por su verdadero padre.  
  


—Lo sé, y sé que en todos estos años han visto por mí y me han dado la familia que necesitaba, le dieron la bienvenida a un cachorro roto y solitario, pero debo buscar mi camino, es hora de bu-buscar mi camino—  
  


—Basta Junpei, sabes que tiene razón y que este momento llegaría algún día, solo lo estábamos posponiendo— sus palabras se escuchaban determinadas pero habían en ellas un deje de tristeza que intentaba contener, sabía que él debía mantenerse fuerte para el resto de la familia, asintió dándole la razón ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era lo mejor para todos.  
  


—Es-está bien, pero quiero que vengas por lo menos una vez a la semana, quiero inspeccionar la casa y si no puedes venir nos llamas, es más; nos llamaras todos los días de ser necesario y aunque te niegues aun te apoyaremos económicamente, también...—  
  


—Ya, ya tranquilo, no podemos hacer tanto, lo asfixiaremos— Kiyoshi ya había ganado la batalla y que ahora tendría una más por delante para evitar que quisiera visitarle todos los días, no es que le molestara, pero quería un poco de espacio para sí mismo, podía ver como surgía una sonrisa cuando poco a poco Hyuga pedía cosas inusuales para su protección.  
  
  
  


En su rostro se marcó una sonrisa un poco desanimada al escucharles discutir amorosamente sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer para mantener el contacto, amaba eso de ellos, que podían decirse duras palabras pero que en realidad encerraban amor en cada una de ellas. Kouki sintió a Hiroshi sentarse a su lado mientras tomaba de su mano bajo la mesa.  
  


—Aun no te has ido y ya te extraño, siento que he perdido a mi compañero de travesuras, eres una buena distracción cuando se trata de robarle galletas a la mamá de Koichi—  
  
  
  


Kouki no pudo evitar reír acabando con las lágrimas que caían rápidas por sus mejillas —No me has perdido, asegúrate de cuando venga guardar un espacio en tu apretada agenda de conquista por Koichi para robar galletas—  
  


Era entrada la noche cuando todos aun con los sentimientos algo revueltos intentaron dormir, a la mañana siguiente le acompañarían de vuelta a su antigua casa.  
  
  
  


Y ahí; sin saberlo, donde fue un final, seria donde comenzaría todo.


	2. CUARTO MENGUANTE

Las doce de la media noche, la casa está vacía; eso es así ya que solo Kouki radica en ella. Camina por cada rincón empapándose en los pocos recuerdos de su niñez.

Fue muy difícil hacer que Hyuga dejara la casa, mas con la promesa de que iría sin falta dentro de quince días se fue aun bufando de coraje, aunque sabe que solo era un escudo para no soltarse a llorar en la puerta y arrastrarle de nuevo con ellos. Se había dado por vencido, sabía que no cambiaría de opinión y eso le dolía, así que saco su mejor arma. Hacerse el enojado era su círculo de protección.

Miraba por la ventana a la oscuridad de la noche, los tenues haces de luz pintaban la espesura del bosque haciendo crepitar sombras tenebrosas, pero ya no le temía a esas figuras ni a la soledad de esa casa, ni a los recuerdos que ahora habitaban en paz en su corazón.

Ahora era a la oscuridad del alma de los seres con vida, humanos y cambia formas a todos por igual. El dolor del rechazo y la hipocresía formaron en su corazón una cicatriz difícil de curar.  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ CUARTO MENGUANTE ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Una fuerte presencia caminaba por un pasillo viejo pero bien cuidado, lleno de fotografías de sus ilustres antepasados, todos llenos de orgullo y satisfacción por su trabajo, en el fondo de su corazón envidiaba aquellos tiempos donde no importaba la voz del acusado, se les mataba por igual a esos seres sin piedad ni pizca de humanidad. La herida aun sangrante debido a la cruel muerte de su madre aun le destrozaba lo poco que le quedaba de alma. Aun había un resquicio de eso en su ser que se negaba a morir.

Llego al final del pasillo haciendo ceder la enorme puerta de madera, hermosos tallados de batallas habían sido labradas en ella, mismas que aun perduraban con el paso de los años. La más pura casta de cazadores de cambia formas se encontraba detrás de esa gran puerta, entre ellas su padre, a quien deseaba poder sobre pasar algún día. Siendo aún joven se destacaba por su ferocidad e innata capacidad para rastrear y asesinar a los _Rougarou_ *, aquellos cambia formas que habían sucumbido a sus ansias de sangre y muerte, sufriendo en la transformación, cambiando sin control para que luego la maldición los consumiera hasta que llegan a ser lobos por siempre, sin volver jamás a su humanidad.

Hacía muchos años, incluso antes de su nacimiento, los líderes de cada comunidad cambia forma se habían reunido, haciendo entender a los líderes del reino de Rakuzan el terrible dolor que les acaecía ante estos Rougarou, que atacaban también sus comunidades llenándolos de dolor y desesperación, si no se hacía algo matarían también a los humanos, además de que sus preferencias por encontrar a los omegas eran notables y también se les debía proteger, fue entonces cuando se hizo un pacto, se les entrego el don para asesinar, convirtiéndoles en la raza más fuerte de cazadores, dejando atrás las matanzas sin sentido pese a que claramente aun acontecían en algunas comunidades. Los cambia formas eran difíciles de identificar para un humano normal. Pero para ellos que estaban entrenados y que en su sangre corría el don no les era difícil.

El cazador entro en la sala sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, algo cambiaria esta noche; lo podía sentir, alzo la mirada viendo la luna por la ventana o al menos lo poco que se podía distinguir de ella desde su posición, aun no era luna llena y la odiaba, saco los pensamientos de su mente para prestar atención a su progenitor; que se cernía a su ver, altivo y sereno desde su posición de autoridad.  
  


—He sido llamado, padre—  
  


—Así es, hijo mío, te tenemos una importante asignación—  
  


—Lo que ordenes...—  
  


—Hay una situación en Seirin...— el hombre suspiro llevándose la mano al rostro un gesto que sin hacer notar hizo estremecer al cazador, jamás al menos no desde la muerte de su madre había visto un gesto como ese, su padre era toda dureza e imperturbable aura de líder innato necesaria para mantener su poderío. Debía de ser algo importante, algo que le llenaba de curiosidad y que; si cumplía a la perfección le llenaría aún más de estatus y poder.  
  


— ¿Qué problema puede tener Kiyoshi que ha sido necesaria nuestra intervención?—  
  


—Se rumorea que hay un Rougarou en lo profundo de su bosque...—  
  


— ¿Solo uno? ¿Solo por uno nos han llamado? Bien podrías llamar a alguien más, mis capacidades no son para desperdiciarse en solo uno...—  
  


— ¡Silencio!—  
  


—Desde hace casi nueve años se dice que un Rougarou habita en su comunidad, que asesino a los ocho años, nos ha llegado este rumor, un pedido de un ciudadano; al parecer, el Rougarou es el mismo hijo de Kiyoshi Teppei—  
  


—Eso es... ¡Es una clara falta al tratado! Partiré en este instante—  
  


—No lo harás, debes de saber que sin un fundamento justo no podemos hacer nada, además de que sería inusual que este Rougarou se mantenga inactivo, cuando caen es imposible regresarles su humanidad, lo sabes Seijuuro; si llamo a Teppei él lo negara al ser su hijo, así que iras en una misión de reconocimiento, si lo que se dice es verdad tu deber es matarlo y al escondernos tal acto, Teppei será destituido de su puesto, además de que será condenado a muerte—  
  


—Bien, alguna otra cosa que deba de saber—  
  


—Teppei tiene dos hijos, no sabemos cuál de los dos es el culpable, alfa y omega respectivamente, ten cuidado si cometes un error nuestra casa estará en serios problemas por actuar bajo las sombras—  
  


—Asquerosos cambia formas...—  
  


—Seijuuro... debes de saber qué hace ocho años se cometió un serio error en Seirin por el cual casi se pierde el tratado, no queremos que se vuelva a repetir—  
  


—Acabaré con la amenaza si la hay padre, después de todo mis palabras son absolutas, puedo ver la totalidad del futuro. No es más que una simple cuestión de cambiarlo—  
  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **_CUARTO MENGUANTE_** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Desvelado por la falta de una buena noche de sueño, se encontraba preparando una pequeña maleta, sus implementos de cazador bien resguardados en la misma, pequeñas pero mortales cuchillas de plata, le gustaba combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, sentir el poder de acabar con el enemigo con sus propias manos. Recorrió con la mirada las pocas pertenecías que tenía en su recamara, posándola por más tiempo en la fotografía de una bella mujer. Acabaría con el Rougarou y volvería a entregarle la gloria de su caza.  
  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **_CUARTO MENGUANTE_** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Kouki desperté exaltado, perlado de sudor por el sueño de una hermosa pero atemorizante mirada que por mas que intento no pudo distinguir, llamando dolorosamente a su alma.   
  


_Su pareja destinada_.  
  
  
  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **_CUARTO MENGUANTE_** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cuarto menguante
> 
> Exactamente igual que el cuarto creciente, pero en sentido contrario. Además, tiene su cara a las 12 de la medianoche, alcanza el cenit en el cielo a las 6 de la mañana y su ocaso se produce a las 12 del mediodía, es decir, esta fase lunar corresponde al período de días durante el cual es posible observar a la Luna en el cielo durante las horas de la mañana.
> 
> *El Rougarou
> 
> (Pronunciado de forma alternativa como Roux-Ga-Roux, Rugaroo, o Rugaru), es una criatura legendaria en las comunidades francesas, conectada a las nociones europeas del "hombre-lobo". Solo utilizo el nombre para no llamarles de manera normal; es decir rebeldes.


	3. LUNA MENGUANTE

¿Cuánto dolor puede soportar una persona antes de renunciar?

_Se había convertido en el sol entre las nubes tristes de su vida y ahora esta nublado de nuevo_

Eso depende de cada quien.

Y en ese momento el dolor ya había sobrepasado un límite.

Por eso es que estaba solo en aquel lugar.

En los lindes de ese frondoso bosque, un pequeño lobo de pelaje color canela, paseaba con pasos firmes pero delicados.

Ningún animal más en aquel bosque le tomaba atención. Ese lobo se dirigía a un pequeño claro que recordaba, aun después de tantos años y de lo que ese lugar significaba.

Un conjunto de gruesos arboles rodeaban aquel espacio, dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminara. De día las florecillas que pintaban el suelo brillaban en su color natural. Pequeñas campañillas lilas.

De noche, la luz de la luna les daba un color plata, revestidas con el néctar de la fina brisa de la noche.

Había amado por mucho tiempo ese lugar, uno al que acudía con su madre. Su lugar secreto.

Y nada lo había perturbado hasta esa noche.

Emergió de entre las sombras, viendo con nostalgia cada espacio en el que sus ojos se posaran.

La añoraba cada día.

Trotando más cerca se detuvo al recordar, una de las campanillas en la firme tierra le llamo la atención y por un momento la vio pintada de carmesí como aquella noche.

Aulló con dolor, con una fuerza que solo la pérdida podía entregar.

Mas sus agudos sentidos le hicieron hacer una pausa a sus tormentosos recuerdos.

Olisqueo el aire de su alrededor, sintiendo una mezcla de madera y sangre fresca. Pero también podía distinguir otros aromas, una cantidad minúscula de sándalo, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

Fresas, un aroma a fresas recién cortadas y maldad.

Un extraño conjunto de aromas.

Tembló.

El miedo provocaba que sus pequeñas patas temblaran y su cola por reflejo se enredara entre ellas.

Ahí; junto a él, en la noche había otra criatura.  
  
  


Camino con rapidez en dirección a ese lastimero aullido. Estaba cerca así que no le costó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar.

Cuando era pequeño había conocido a unos cuantos cambia-formas que se reunían en la sala de juntas de su padre. Nunca les albergo una confianza plena.

Desde muy temprana edad mientras se formaba como el fututo líder que debía de ser, se le enseño a distinguirlos entre su forma animal y su forma humana, había unos cuantos cambia-formas en las filas de los cazadores. Habían demostrado su lealtad y fuerza. Eran parte activa de sus entrenamientos. Ahora; con la edad, incluso el olor podía hacerle saber quién era que cosa.

Y ese de ahí, ese lobo de ahí era uno de ellos.

Para él no era extraño ver bien en la oscuridad y alumbrado con la luz de la luna vio que de hecho el lobo le temía a él.

Era algo natural dado que era un cazador.

Uno con un solemne propósito.

Acabar con los Rougarou.

Pero no había hecho algún movimiento alguno que resultara amenazador en este caso.

Además de que el poder que le había otorgado su nacimiento le dotaba de dones más allá que cualquier humano u otro cazador pudieran desear.

Era un prodigio.

Sus ojos podían ver más allá.

El pequeño lobo se agazapo más en su lugar, aun temblando de miedo y expectativa antes sus acciones.

Con rapidez que solo un animal poseía dio media vuelta a la izquierda yendo hacia el norte intentando huir del lugar. La suave tierra entre sus patas salió despedida a un lado en cuanto emprendió la carrera, pero esta fue cortada por una certera flecha que casi da en una de sus patas delanteras lo que lo hizo detenerse en su lugar.

Esa no era opción de huida.

El lobo lo supo, que esta persona había leído sus movimientos. Abriendo los ojos en entendimiento solo dio dos temblorosos pasos hacia atrás.

El arco ya estaba cargado de nuevo, mientras que la otra flecha aún se movía por la fuerza en la que había sido enviada al suelo justo en el lugar por donde planeaba escapar.

—Preséntate ante mí, lobo—

Tenía que obedecer. Algo más le hacia obedecer.

Poco a poco el ambiente se cargó con la magia con la que habían sido dotados los seres de doble naturaleza. La humana y la animal.

El pequeño lobo se convirtió en un chico no mayor de su edad. De cabello castaño alborotado y largo a los lados, un pendiente formado por tres racimos rojos en uno de sus lóbulos y ojos pequeños color café claro.

Ojos que expresaban miedo.

Vestía ropa típica de un pequeño pueblo.*

Ropa de un omega.

Un kimono de color azul con un lazo rojo que rodeaba su cintura y marcas a los lados en los brazos, tejidas con hilo dorado que mostraba su condición a quien lo viera.

Alguien intocable.

Este era el probable Rougarou que tenía que matar. Así había sido descrito según la información que le entrego su padre antes de partir.

Uno de los hijos de Kiyoshi Teppei ¿Pero qué hacía en este lugar olvidado de Dios? Y lo que es más importante ¿Dónde está su hermano alfa? ¿Y porque Teppei permitiría que se quedara en este lugar? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, más sabía que pronto las encontraría.

Su miedo no indicaba al típico monstruo enloquecido que mataba sin sentido solo por el placer de la sangre. Además de que se había convertido a humano, algo que a los Rougarou con locura de sangre se les había negado.

Seria tal vez el otro chico, él estaba aquí para averiguar ese hecho.

—El pueblo está aún lejos de aquí ¿Qué haces tú solo en este olvidado lugar?— No quiso sonar demasiado frio pero era algo ya en su naturaleza —Habla ¡Contesta!—

La voz de mando que salió de sus labios le llevo a ver algo que pocas veces había presenciado, el chico había caído en sus rodillas al suelo, ladeando la cabeza a un lado mostrando claramente su cuello en signo de sumisión. Estaba indicando que el alfa era de hecho el y que este obedecería todo, absolutamente todo lo que se le pidiera, pero al parecer la voz había abandonado sus cuerdas vocales.

Dejo las cosas que pudiera mostrar aún más miedo al chico; es decir sus armas, sabiendo que eso sería también un problema para el si su juicio erraba. Camino los pocos pasos que los separaban agachándose a su lado.

Paso sus nudillos por el cuello expuesto notando lo firmemente que este había cerrado sus ojos.

—No te hare daño... a menos que me indiques lo contrario—

Una advertencia justa.

—Ahora mírame a los ojos y habla, tu nombre y que haces en este lugar—  
  


Por unos momentos mientras cerraba sus ojos sintió paz, quería muy en el fondo de su alma morir.

Este extraño bien podría hacer ese sueño realidad. _No debes._

Por un momento creyó sentir el calor de su madre al estar entre sus brazos. Pero le estremeció sentir una fría mano aceptando la entrega de poder.

Fue algo instintivo, algo que odiaba. Siempre los machos alfas demostrando todo su poder contra los de su especie. Amaba que ni su padre ni hermano hicieran tal cosa humillante.

Su padre regia con ese precepto, todos eran iguales y nadie debía de ser sometido de esa manera.

Abrió los ojos ante las palabras dichas frunciendo el ceño por lo que se le presentaba. Era solo un humano. Un cazador muy humano cabe destacar.

_¿Entonces porque?_

¿Porque no pudo evitar someterse de esa manera? Además de que estaba seguro de que algo en el fondo de su mente se le escapaba, era como estar cerca de esa idea y esta desaparecía como agua entre sus manos.

—Mi... mi nom-nombre es Kouki, Furihata Kouki y vi-vivo aquí, bu-bueno no aquí... pero aquí...—

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos dispares.   
  


_Rojo como el fuego que_ _crepita_ _en una hoguera bien alimentada de madera._

_Amarillo como el sol en la cúspide del día._

Y el color de su cabello como la sangre de hace tiempo derramada. Suponía que en el día este seria de un tono más claro pero ahí, en medio de la noche y con la poca visibilidad que el astro nocturno le daba era la sensación que le hacía sentir.

Su ropa denotaba su procedencia, el carcaj lleno de flechas colgando de su espalda. El blanco de su ropa resplandecía y a pesar de suponer que llevaba ya tiempo viajando no se veía en absoluto llena de suciedad. Seguía impoluta.

Llevaba una capa a media espalda que ondeaba levemente con la fresca brisa de la noche, además de lo que podía notar una fuerte y pesada protección en el pecho.

No muy lejos de ahí, en donde se había encontrado antes se encontraba sus armas. Una espada labrada en el mango con un hermoso león y el arco de madera fina, no era tonto; había muchas probabilidades de que el cazador mantuviera más armas entre sus ropas, podía oler el ligero aroma de la plata cerca así que debía de ser cuidadoso, era un cobarde y si tenía que morir lo haría pero no quería tampoco que sus padres sufrieran más perdidas, lo prometió a Hyuga y no quería decepcionarlo aún más.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, algo que sabía no debía de hacer, era notorio que esta persona era un cazador y el, una presa.

—Seirin está a varias horas desde este punto— le dijo el extraño

—Mi casa está cerca—

—Llévanos ahí—

—Pe-Pero se-señor... — titubeo nervioso

—Seijuuro; llámame Seijuuro, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro y dime ¿Has dicho pero?—

—Lo siento, lamento mi poca hospitalidad, aunque estamos en medio de la nada, debo mostrar algo de la educación que se me ha dado—intento decir de la manera más neutral que le fue posible

Después de lo que sintió una media hora y más entrada la noche dejaron el claro; había algo siniestro en él, pero también desesperanzador. Le recordaba a su niñez. Pero no iba a ahondar en esos asuntos, se encontraba en una misión y no iba a decir que estaba de suerte. Justo había encontrado a quien buscaba.

Podía ver el miedo con el que el chico avanzaba entre la espesura del bosque, su espalda aun temblaba en algunas ocasiones y era extraño que le guiara a su hogar con tanta facilidad sin oponerse o dar más lucha. Dado su condición omega el bien pudo ordenarle lo que quisiera y sabía que sin duda obedecería pero siendo quien era no iba a usar ese tipo de trucos sucios.

—Aun no me has dicho que es lo que haces aquí— comento con tranquilidad

—Ya le dije que aquí vivo señor—

—Seijuuro, entiéndelo; vives aquí ¿Tu solo?—

El pelirrojo vio como sus manos se aferraban a su pecho ¿Por qué alguien estaría en soledad por gusto propio? Algo ocultaba.

—Así es...—

—Solo estaré de paso, iré a entregar una carta, volveré si no es molestia a descansar antes de partir— después de todo el lugar era un punto en medio de la nada, serviría para descansar

—No tengo problemas, pero dudo que quiera volver después de visitar el pueblo... creo...—

No había habido necesidad de decir sus planes además de que eran parcialmente verdad, la próxima reunión de altos mandos de la comunidad sobrenatural se acercaba, generalmente era alguien más quien se encargaba de esa tarea, pero les era conveniente que fuera el mismo quien lo hiciera y así ahondar en el problema del Rougarou suelto.

Y eso que acababa de mencionar le había llamado la atención.

El chico trastabillo peligrosamente cerca de caer, debería tener una excelente visión nocturna, pero se sorprendió al notar que era por demás simple y torpe. Pero había algo más. Furihata Kouki olía a manzanas, a _manzanas con canela._

Y eso le inquietaba, nunca antes le había dado un olor diferente a cualquier cambia-formas que no fuera como a perro mojado. Y le molestaba que ese olor le incomodara y lo que es peor; le gustaba.

Diviso con la luz de la luna una cabaña de madera. Simple pero perfecta.

La casa parecía como si formara parte de un enorme árbol; de dos pisos, llena de musgo y vegetación por todos lados, las pequeñas ventanas estaban decoradas con cortinas que se movían con la brisa de la noche ¿En qué pensaba cuando las dejo abiertas mientras estaba fuera?

La casa tenía un porche donde descansaba un sillón para dos personas, la puerta negra labrada con una escena de una madre loba y su cachorro aullándole a la luna. Un tallado por demás heromoso.

Se aterro.

Porque ahí, detenido frente a la puerta que Kouki abría frente a él, vislumbro un pedazo del futuro.

— ¿Señor Akashi?—  
  


Conocida también como "creciente menguante" o "Luna vieja" (este último término poco conocido) ya que es idéntica a la Luna nueva visible, pero en sentido opuesto. La Luna menguante solo es posible verla de madrugada, hacia el , justo por encima de la y antes de que salga el . Tiene apariencia de pequeña guadaña. 

Imagen de como se ve Kouki, no recuerdo la pagina en la que la hice.


	4. LUNA NEGRA

Sabía que no debía sentirse bien por el confort de la seguridad que el cazador le mostraba.

Sabía que no debía de confiar en nadie porque de un momento a otro le darían la espalda.

Pero Seijuuro, ya que había insistido que así le llamara, tenía ese poder en él. A pesar de apenas tener solo segundos, minutos, quizá una hora de conocerse.

Ladeo la cabeza en cuanto le vio ahí detenido mientras el sostenía la puerta para que entrara, su mirada le asusto. Se veía desenfocada y llena de terror, de rabia, bullía en ira roja. Algo que después cambio a furia y eso le hizo recordar las acciones de los abusadores de los cuales había escapado hacia tanto tiempo, pero que en ese momento parecería habría sido el día anterior.

Algo de lo cual había esperado que su padre no se hubiera enterado nunca.

Algo que no sucedió.  
  
  
  


_Corría por las calles oscuras del pueblo en dirección a su casa. Se le había hecho tarde haciendo los deberes de la clase en la que se encontraba. No se dio cuenta en que momento había caído la noche, su hermano no asistió debido a una fiebre que había pescado por pasar demasiado tiempo en el agua del río. Cosa rara enfermarse entre alfas pero sucedió y estaba atado a la cama fuertemente custodiado por la fiereza de_ _Hyuga_ _, aún le sorprendía lo rudo que su madre omega se comportaba. Lo admiraba._

_Pero ahora no debía de divagar en eso. Tenía que escapar y pronto._

_Esos chicos le seguían y no daban tregua a intentar alcanzarlo. Sus pulmones se sentían como si_ _ardieran_ _por la manera en la que estaba corriendo. Si le_ _atrapaban_ _seria otra semana de ocultar moretones y rasguños. Y el dolor, no podría más con eso. No de nuevo._

_Se golpeó contra un fuerte muro sintiendo como parte de su frente sangraba. Más no era un muro. Un puño se estrelló directo en su costilla izquierda, haciéndolo ver estrellas al instante. Gimió cayendo de rodillas al suelo._

_—Por... por favor n-no...—_

_—Oh, no te preocupes mocoso, veras que nos divertiremos—_

_Esa vez no pudo ocultar los moretones._

_Esa vez fue su padre quien lo encontró atado y lastimado en un cuartucho a las afueras del pueblo. Tres días había pasado en ese infierno. Tres días de suplicar una muerte que no llegaba._

_Esa vez vio el dolor y las lágrimas en su rostro. Al lentamente_ _desatarle_ _, al cubrir su cuerpo lastimado y lleno de sangre, al; después de llevarlo a su hogar, lavar las heridas en la bañera susurrando perdones._

_Las pesadillas lo asaltaban todas las noches, gritando por una ayuda que no llegaría. Comiendo poco. Dejándose morir por la perdida._

_Se culpaba._

_Apenas tenía doce años y ya era cruelmente señalado._   
  
  
  


Los odiaba a todos, a cada habitante de su pueblo. Un pueblo que le había dado la espalda a su dolor.

Por un tiempo sintió la ira y la sed de sangre crecer en su interior.

Fue cuando se supo de los ataques esporádicos y asesinatos que ocurrían a su alrededor, tenía miedo. Pero sabía que no podía ser él.

Ahora todos le veían con más temor y otros sentimientos que le apuñalaban y le hacían sangrar sin heridas externas.

No hablo por un año después de eso y fue; de hecho, la razón que cimentaría el querer vivir apartado en su antiguo hogar.  
  
  


Seijuuro cambio su postura al notar como Kouki se encogía en su posición a un lado de la puerta, temblaba lloriqueando quedamente. Estaba furioso así que con pasos firmes tomo una de las decisiones de la cual se arrepentiría con el pasar de los años.

Le tomo con fuerza arrastrándolo al interior sin hacer caso a los gemidos de protesta. No podía parar. No iba a admitir como verdadero lo que había visto. No podía ser posible. Era una aberración de la cual iba a deshacerse pronto.

No puso atención a su alrededor. No le importo como era el interior de la casa ni la sensación de hogar que le golpeo apenas entro en ella. Alguien más se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación y no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera al castaño omega. Era su culpa y de nadie más así que debía de pagar por su insolencia.

Aunque él no podría saber que era su culpa y si se le explicaba la situación alegaría que de hecho no lo era. Pero no podía detenerse.  
  


—Es tu culpa— Le dijo mientras lo arrinconaba a la pared más cercana —No voy a aceptarlo—  
  


Oía sus gimoteos entrecortados por el llanto y al mirarlo a la cara su corazón se oprimió, un corazón que pensaba que ya no sentía dolor por alguien más. No sentía dolor ni para el mismo, pero ver a Kouki en ese estado de terror le movió algo en el alma.

Tomo con ambas manos sus mejillas obligando a mirarle a los ojos.

Por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida que ataco con esa ferocidad. Al menos de la manera en la que lo hacía.

Con un beso carente de lo que creía sentimientos, allanando los labios ajenos y entrecortando sus respiraciones.  
  
  
  


— ¡Alto! No pueden hablar todos a la ves— grito   
  


—Pero alcalde, los asesinatos han comenzado de nuevo, todos están muy asustados temiendo salir por las noches, su hijo...— hablo uno de los concejales   
  


—Mi Kouki es inocente ustedes lo han visto, además él se ha ido tal como querían—  
  


Y eso le había roto el corazón, su pareja se la pasaba de un lado a otro pegado al teléfono en caso de que Kouki llamara. Estaba de los nervios. Y estas nuevas muertes no hacían más que empeorar la situación.  
  


—El occiso fue visto anoche salir de una taberna por más de quince personas y fue encontrado en su estado a penas reconocible hoy por la madrugada, un margen muy corto de tiempo, a menos que mi hijo tenga un súper poder que desconozco no puede trasladarse desde donde esta y cometer el asesinato sin que nos percatáramos, saben muy bien que las entradas y las salidas están fuertemente custodiadas. Kouki está a más de dos días de camino—  
  


La sala entro en un profundo silencio; lo sabían, que no había manera de burlar la fuerte seguridad de los límites de Seirin, además de que el hijo era un omega. Débiles por naturaleza, más los rumores eran difíciles de erradicar.

Teppei estaba seguro de que había alguien que los esparcía y tenía a su segundo al mando a cargo de esa investigación.  
  
  
  


—Sin embargo estamos seguros de que se trata de un Rougarou, por la forma en que encontramos el cadáver—  
  


Ahora podían oírse los siseos de asombro y temor.  
  


— ¿Han llamado a los cazadores ya?— pregunto otro de los ancianos.  
  


—No es necesario, uno ya viene de camino por otros motivos así que se hará cargo en cuanto llegue, se trata de Seijuuro Akashi—  
  


Un ruido colectivo de asombro se escuchó por todo lugar. El heredero de Rakuzan era bien conocido por su ferocidad y por tomarse demasiado enserio su trabajo.  
  


— ¿Alguna otra pregunta antes de pasar a las medidas de seguridad?—  
  


La reunión se volvió monótona desde ese punto y para cuando esta termino Teppei termino con un increíble dolor de cabeza y lo único que quería era estar con su pareja. Su hijo por fin estaba logrando avances con su ahora destinado. Pues se habían dado cuenta al llegarle el primer celo al omega que pretendía de que eran pareja. Le deseaba suerte con ello ya que le chico no le daba ni la hora a su hijo, más este no se había detenido en sus planes de conquista.  
  


Ya quería volver a casa, pero aún le esperaba la visita del cazador y le desesperaba no tener noticias de su pequeño Kouki.  
  
  


En el pasado existió un amor incondicional. Un amor del que nació un pequeño bebe omega.

Aunque no eran pareja destinada la chica omega castaña y la chica alfa de cabello rosado se amaban con locura. Ambas tan parecidas pero tan diferentes.

Se les podía ver siempre juntas de la mano donde fuera.

Momoi Satsuki siempre le protegió. Era una forastera que llego buscando un nuevo lugar donde iniciar y encontró un buen inicio formando su familia.

Aida Rico tenía roto el corazón, había amado a Teppei Kiyoshi en silencio, ya que al ver que había encontrado a su destinado se rindió. Ambas la primera vez que se encontraron fue odio a primera vista. Pero con el pasar de los meses ese odio se volvió amistad y esa amistad amor.

Así pasó un largo año, para después darles la buena nueva a sus amigos de que serían tíos, un pequeño bebe venía en camino.

Después de una pequeña boda familiar fue que entre bromas les pidieron ser los padrinos a Teppei y a Hyuga. Satsuki había comprado una cabaña olvidada en el bosque y entre los cuatro la restauraron. Ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta de que el primogénito de la familia Kiyoshi venía en camino. Más felicidad.  
  


Las parejas amaban a sus hijos.  
  


Mas el destino es cruel y les daría algo por lo que luchar para sobrevivir. Una de ellas no lo logro.

El amor murió, al menos eso era lo que él quería que pasara. Pero el amor se convirtió en un pequeño lobo que le hacía palpitar el corazón a su madre. De esa manera podía sobrellevar la perdida.

Aida nunca explico lo que había pasado.

La noche del parto fue atacada por una sombra oscura mientras se dirigían al hospital de Seirin.

Una sombra llena de rabia. Un Rougarou.

Ellas podían saberlo ya que eran partes activas del gobierno. Pero lo que no se supo fue la razón extraña del ataque.

Este Rougarou era diferente. Los Rougarou eran exclusivamente alfas.

Si Momoi Satsuki le hubiera contado por qué quería una nueva vida lejos de su lugar de nacimiento las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ella disfrutaría de una vida al lado de su esposa y de su hijo.

Pero tuvo miedo y ese miedo se convirtió en su muerte.

Momoi Satsuki a pesar de ello lucho con fiereza para proteger a su amada familia. Lucho y lucho hasta que ambos estaban a la distancia y fuera de peligro. Fue la heroína de su familia. Les salvo.

Aida Rico llego ensangrentada y fuera se dé si a la casa de su alcalde amigo. Ahí nació su hijo. Un día lluvioso de Noviembre, en medio del dolor de la pérdida del amor de su vida.

Con el tiempo y después de muchos cuidados de la pareja negándose a quedarse en Seirin se fue a su hogar en medio del bosque.

Nunca encontraron al Rougarou culpable.

Así que temían por su seguridad ahí solos en medio de la nada.

Mas por mucho tiempo no les sucedió nada. Eran felices a pesar de todo. Y aunque la muerte de su amor no fue olvidada, si los motivos sin explicación quedaron en un lugar oscuro de su mente.

Nadie supo jamás lo que sucedió en ese claro en medio de la noche con la luna en su punto más alto, solo Aida Rico y ella ya no estaba más para contarlo. De ser así la vida de su hijo estaría a salvo.

La luna se cernía en lo alto del cielo raso, una excepcional noche para correr en sus formas de lobo. Estaban por llegar a aquel hermoso claro que antaño su pareja le mostrara. Su lugar secreto.

Esa era la ventaja de estar en un lugar apartado del pueblo. Si bien los terrenos estaban en propiedad de Seirin, se sentía bien estar rodeado de naturaleza y paz.

La gran loba castaña olfateo el aire sintiendo algo familiar en el ambiente. Los lobos cambia-formas son ligeramente más grandes que sus contrapartes de la naturaleza común. Son mucho más fieros y con los sentidos más desarrollados. La visión es excelente tanto en su forma humana como animal y se guían mucho por su oído y olfato.

Mientras el pequeño lobezno omega correteaba un conejo ladeo la cabeza olisqueando con más fuerza el entorno.

Algo andaba mal. Fue notorio cuando todos los sonidos del bosque enmudecieron.  
  


_~Kou, cariño ve a casa, enseguida te alcanzo~_   
  


Le dijo en su mente al estar en su forma animal. No quería arriesgarse y mostrarse como humana si las cosas se hacían peores. La luna se cubrió de nubes.  
  


— ¡Pero mami! Aun quiero jugar—  
  


Un pequeño castaño se vio en medio del claro, su largo cabello llegaba hasta los hombros con un pequeño pendiente rojo en uno de sus lóbulos. Un pequeño omega.

_~ ¡Ve a casa Kouki! Vuelve a tomar tu forma animal y ve a casa ¡Es una orden!~_

El pequeño obedeció y corrió lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron, en cuanto llegara a casa llamaría sus tíos diciéndoles lo que había sucedido. Les diría donde encontrarlos porque el pequeño aunque omega; sería un fiel protector de su madre y volvería donde ella.  
  


Demasiado tarde.

Un gruñido se escuchó en lo que se suponía era la soledad del bosque.

Un gruñido más se escuchó en respuesta.

Más la castaña se asombraría al ver a un hombre de cabello negro. Un hombre alto con lentes, de ojos entre cerrados con una sonrisa de maldad pura.  
  


—Tú eras la omega que acompañaba a Satsuki en aquella ocasión, debiste escuchar sus gritos de dolor y suplica—  
  


El iris del extraño estaba rojo, signo de que se enfrentaba a un Rougarou, pero ¡Era imposible! Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios al recordar la cruel muerte de su amada. Sus palabras le causaron repulsión y furia.

Su conversión fue rápida y le resto algo de energía.  
  


— ¡Tú la mataste! ¿Por qué?— grito con violencia  
  


—Porque ella debió de ser mía, mas huyo y se revolcó contigo ¡Ella debía de ser mía!— le respondieron de la misma manera  
  


—Eso es antinatural ¡Ambos son alfas!—  
  


—Ella debía de ser mía aun así... Huyo con secretos que no debía de saber...— hablo de manera maniática el desconocido oculto entre las sombras  
  


La locura salía por todos los poros de la persona frente a ella, la reconoció. Lo había visto antes en una ocasión. De esa manera fue como les encontró ¿Cómo podía ser quien era y ser un Rougarou al mismo tiempo?  
  


— ¿Quieres saber? Lo sabrás, morirás de todas formas y después iré por esa cosa tuya que llamas hijo, no se parece a Satsuki pero servirá como sustituto—  
  


—¡No le tocaras ni un pelo a mi bebe!—  
  


—Ya lo veremos— dijo dando vueltas en su propio lugar, moviendo las manos frenéticamente hacia el frente, ajustando sus lentes una y otra vez  
  


—Es una planta sabes, una simple planta que crece en todos lados, justo ahora estas rodeada de ellas, las consumes y vuelves a tu estado natural. Fue un error que cometí una noche mientras me embriagaba. Una apuesta y pronto descubrí que podía obtener todos los beneficios de un Rougarou sin quedarme en la locura; pero son adictivas, se terminó el suministro hace mucho en Toó, y ¡Mira! Aquí las hay por montones. Ella lo supo y vago de población en población arruinando los sembradíos que encontraba. Me sorprende que no haya quemado este... este es el último. Matarte, quedarme con tu hijo y con esta plantación me llevaran a la riqueza—  
  


No necesitó escuchar más, aunque omega y si la fuerza necesaria de un alfa; lucho.  
  


Sus mandíbulas dentellaban cerca del cuello contrario, pero era verdad. El lobo negro frente a él era incluso más poderoso que un alfa normal. No se dio por vencida, tenía que velar por la seguridad de su hijo ahora que sabía tan aberrantes revelaciones, además tenía que decirlo. Esa información les llevaría a la eliminación de los Rougarou ya que no se sabía cómo llegaban a la locura, pero con esto tal vez, solo tal vez encontrarían una manera de frenarlos. La junta de cazadores lo haría. Pero este hombre le era un obstáculo.  
  
  
  


Los gruñidos hacían eco en el bosque, la loba ya había caído en varias ocasiones. No iba a detenerse, ambos flancos sangraban sin detenerse y aunque mareada pudo notar con satisfacción su enemigo sangraba profusamente del cuello. Unas cuantas mordidas más y con seguridad llegaba a la yugular. Solo tenía que aguantar.

Mas su respiración se atoro en su garganta al notar en el aire de la noche un dulce olor a manzanas con canela, el olor de su pequeño hijo.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Estuvo ahí desde el principio, escuchándolo todo. Con un conocimiento que lo arruinaría de por vida.

El alfa corrió en dirección a él olvidándose de la pelea y segundos más tarde ella hizo lo mismo. No permitiría que le hiciera daño. Una mordida en el cuello y la marca le haría daño de por vida. No iba a dejar que el alfa marcara a su hijo como de su propiedad. Fue algo que Satsuki se había negado a hacer con ella "No eres un objeto para ser de mi pertenencia" y eso la hizo amarla más. Pero ahora pensaba que tal vez no lo hizo para protegerla del dolor en caso de su muerte. Por lo que sabía, por lo que había hecho. Este tipo era la razón.

Se abalanzo al lobo derribándolo a escasos metros de su hijo la tierra voló en todas direcciones al caer con fuerza. La pelea se reanudo con fiereza, no quería que su hijo la viera pero no había otra alternativa, esquivo un zarpazo de su enemigo en su rostro por escasos centímetros pero esta llevaba un doble propósito, al caer al suelo vio con horror como su hijo se encontraba a un lado aullando de dolor, la sangre bañaba su rostro.

Viendo rojo con ira se abalanzo cuando de otro golpe su hijo cayo inconsciente en medio del claro del bosque, volando flores a su alrededor por el impacto, si por error las consumía... no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

No paro dentellando con fuerza las mandíbulas en las costillas ajenas. El lobo se tambaleo y con renuencia emprendió la huida. Lo hubiera seguido pero las fuerzas poco a poco le dejaban.

Se acercó con pasos tambaleantes a donde se encontraba su pequeño, lamio su hocico para hacer que despertara, una mujer ensangrentada apareció ante el pequeño aun inconsciente. Susurros se oían mientras esta le daba un beso en cada ojo sangrante, mientras dejaba marcas de su sangre en cada uno de ellos. Sabía que había escuchado todo y esa información sería muy peligrosa. No iba a dejar que fuera cazado de esa manera.  
  


_—Recordaras la verdad cuando la protección de tu amor verdadero llegue a ti,_ _esconderás_ _tu fuerza,_ _cerraras_ _tus ojos y tu voz ante alguna pista y cuando llegue el tiempo, el poder que te estoy dando florecerá—_   
  


El hechizo de amor fue dicho. Y reverbero al momento en que su hijo se volvió humano. Sin conciencia obedeció a lo que su madre le indicaba que hiciera, un recuerdo fabricado para acallar al verdadero.

Las últimas palabras ya habían sido dichas, una despedida llena de mentiras, pero también verdades.

Quedo ahí sin vida yéndose algo aliviada al saber que su hijo tendría los recuerdos sellados y que sus mejores amigos le cuidarían con sus vidas. Eso era lo mejor. Nadie debía de saber lo que esas hermosas campanillas eran capaces.

Unas hermosas campanillas cubiertas ahora por sus sangres.

Horas después un grupo de hombres los encontraron.

Encontraron a un pequeño omega llorando con su madre entre sus brazos. Llorando con pena y dolor la muerte de su amada madre mientras intentaba en vano detener un tenue sangrado, la poca sangre que aún le quedaba.

La carrera por unos recuerdos comenzaba.  
  
  
  


A lo lejos un hombre de negro enfurecía al ver la escena suscitada en una pequeña cabaña.

El pelirrojo había arrastrado a su presa al interior. Su oportunidad, su única oportunidad desperdiciada y había llegado tarde.

Pero eso no significaba que se daría por vencido, el hechizo que escucho aquella noche pronto se rompería.

Dándose la vuelta emprendió la huida en medio de la oscuridad, la luna ya no se veía entre las nubes oscuras del cielo.

Pronto amanecería y su aliado estaba eufórico por comenzar la batalla. Pronto Seirin caería y con ello su venganza se alzaría.

Las protecciones de la casa le impedían acercarse al santuario, pero eso no le impedía hacer que el omega que ahí residía saliera por su propia cuenta.

Faltaba poco; muy poco para que todo comenzara, ajustando sus lentes se fue sin mirar atrás.  
  
  
  


Luna negra, corresponde a la última fase visible de la Luna desde la Tierra, comenzando así, de nuevo, otro ciclo de fases lunares. 


	5. LUNA NUEVA

En el pasado todos eran iguales; humanos, pero por los caprichos de la naturaleza nacieron los donceles y de ahí los omegas. Los cambia-formas aprecian a los omegas por una simple razón. Los humanos no tanto.

Las leyendas.

La leyenda cuenta que un doncel cansado de ser usado le pidió a la luna un cambio. Al convertirse en lobo se volvió omega.

Desde entonces las comunidades de cambia-formas valoran a los omegas tanto como a las mujeres por ser capaces de dar vida y aunque con el paso de los tiempos y de la forma de pensar se les relego a seres a los que se les debía de proteger, la verdad es que son tan o más fuertes que un alfa. Es solo que ya lo han olvidado.

Feroces para proteger a sus hijos, a quienes aman.

El nacimiento de un omega es signo de bendición y abundancia para la familia bendecida.

Pero también hay malas semillas, que lucran con sus hijos para ver crecer su riqueza, que comprometen y casan por dinero.

De ahí las parejas destinadas.

Si una pareja destinada se encuentra, el destino hizo que existiera una cláusula para asegurar que esta quedara junta.

La mordida.

Un acto que es imposible de evitar cuando un par de _destinados_ se descubren entre si.

No había manera de que no se llegarán a chocar en algún momento de su vida, a menos que esta haya muerto o qué; de alguna manera se odien a muerte.

A veces pasa.

Pero; si llegado un tiempo no se encontraban muchos decidían solo enamorarse aunque eso significara sufrir si en algún momento aparecía.  
  


Hace muchos, muchos años existió una omega que sufrió mucho.

Siendo una niña fue abusada.

Siendo adolescente fue lastimada hasta quedar irreconocible.

Siendo adulta vio con horror como asesinaban a algunos de sus hijos.

Y en su vejes juro que ningún omega de su familia sufriría otra vez.

Antes de morir creo una pócima.

Esta pócima se la entregó a la única omega de su familia que quedaba con vida. Gano poder.

Fuerza y destrucción acalló en el poblado donde vivía.

Estaba eufórica.

Sus ojos en su forma de lobo cambiaron. Usualmente al mutar los ojos quedan iguales que su portador humano. Pero con esta pócima se volvían rojos. Carentes de humanidad. Con hambre de sangre y venganza.

Muchos alfas murieron en aquella revuelta y la familia involucrada en los asesinatos desapareció con su sed de venganza saciada.

La poción quedo en el olvido.

Más tuvo un pequeño precio que pagar.

El ADN de esa familia muto para siempre.

Cada bebe omega que nació con el paso de los años era un bebe omega violento.

Algo sin precedente.

La familia Hanamiya se vio manchada para siempre.

El actual descendiente de esa familia estuvo enamorado. Pero su actitud agria hizo que el alfa que en más de una ocasión le vio con amor desistiera con su corazón roto.

Una noche después de una espectacular discusión este omega hirió al hombre que amaba. El alfa al ir al hospital y con aun deseos de perdón cambio para siempre.

En una sala donde velaban por él, después de la cirugía de la rodilla herida fue que encontró a su pareja destinada.

El amor nació en un parpadeo.

Eran jóvenes, con un montón de promesas por delante.

Antes de dar un paso adelante en su relación Kiyoshi Teppei terminaría con esa relación toxica que tenía.

Lo hizo.

Pero aunque Makoto Hanamiya decía amarlo nunca lo demostró. Su ira creció al saber y ver que había sido el mismo quien empujo a su amado con el destino.

Claro que él no sabía que una maldición era arrastrada desde incluso antes de que naciera. Solo fue una cruel víctima de las decisiones de sus antepasados.

Makoto Hanamiya quería venganza y aunque pasaran muchos años y muriera en el intento este la obtendría.

El amanecer en Seirin es igual que en otros lugares, mas ese día cierto cambia-formas sentía que algo no andaría muy bien. Se levantó como cualquier otro día laboral sabiendo de antemano que llegaría una visita importante.

Después de revisar a su amada familia partió a sus deberes como alcalde. Sin embargo en la puerta de su hogar se detuvo, dando media vuelta se dirigió a su recámara.

—Junpei, Junpei despierta...—

Tenía un presentimiento, uno que le hacía recordar solo dolor.

—Que sucede Teppei— el recién despertado llevo su mano al reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, frunciendo el ceño un poco molesto.

—Son las cinco de la mañana ¿Por qué vas tan temprano al trabajo? ¿Por qué vas al trabajo verdad?—desperezándose se sentó en la cama prestando más atención a lo que s ele decía. Su instinto salía a flote.

—Tenemos visitas importantes, debía haber llegado hace dos días pero ese no es el motivo por el que te despierto, escúchame bien; quiero que para la tarde estés listo, iremos a ver a Kouki, él es puntual con las llamadas y hace una semana que no lo hace, algo no anda bien e incluso tu estas inquieto—

La mirada de dolor que mostraba su rostro lo decía todo, no quería hostigar a su pequeño, al niño que amaba como propio. Había notado el desespero en sus llamadas anteriores asi que dejo de presionar.

—Lo sé, quería darle espacio pero... hay algo que me dice que.... Teppei; prométeme que estará bien—

—No puedo hacer eso, pero en su lugar hare que un guardia te lleve en caso de yo no poder, nuestro hijo ira también y te daré algunas armas... no me gusta que pelees pero con los ataques no tomare ningún riesgo—

—No me arrepiento de haber tomado clases de defensa personal, lo hice con los mejores ¡No soy ninguna dama en apuros! Y aun asi las mujeres son fuertes ¡Que sea omega no me hace débil!—

—Lo sé, lo sé; tranquilo veras que todo estará bien—  
  


Sentado detrás de su escritorio no se sorprendió al escuchar dos pares de pasos acercarse a su puerta. Unos toques a ella y supo que la muy importante visita había llegado.

—Señor, el joven Akashi Seijuuro ha llegado—

—Hazlo pasar—

El olor de la sangre llego a sus fosas nasales en cuanto el pelirrojo entro en su despacho. Era muy débil. Pero estaba ahí.

Una sangre que le era vagamente familiar pero que ahora no llegaba a su mente. Había muchas cosas importantes que tratar asi que lo relegó para más tarde.

—Un placer volver a verle Kiyoshi Teppei, alcalde de Seirin—

—Deja las formalidades niño y vayamos a lo que realmente importa, te presento a mi segundo al mando Shun Izuki y al tercero Mitobe Ryonuske y el que está sentado junto a la ventana es Koganei Shinji encargado de comunicaciones—

Un asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que obtuvo del chico, se le veía irritado, como si ese fuera el último lugar en el que quisiera encontrarse. Después de unas cuantas formalidades, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa llena de documentos. Unos más aterrados que otros.

—Llegas tarde además...— espetó

—Tuve asuntos que atender—

—Sé muy bien que no solo viniste a entregarme la invitación del congreso, vienes a investigar a mis hijos—

—No me cabe la menor duda de que está bien informado, no por nada lleva ya varios años en el poder, más me sorprende que sea un omega su mano derecha—

—Son más fuerte de lo que aparentan muchacho, yo no les subestimo y déjame decirte que ninguno de mis dos hijos es culpable de lo que sea que se les acuse, Masaomi sabe muy bien que sin pruebas no se les puede investigar y que puedo levantar una denuncia ante el consejo superior si se sabe que has venido a eso—

La cara del chico decía que le importaba muy poco sus palabras, pero había algo más apremiante a tratar.

—Antes que nada y ya que estas aquí hay un Rougarou del que debes encargarte ¿A caso Masaomi cree que es alguno de mis hijos el culpable?—

—Lo piense o no, recibió llamados de que asi era— respondió

—Mira— levanto un folder lleno de papeles extendiéndoselos al pelirrojo —Todas y cada una de las muertes no coinciden, algo que los ciudadanos no saben ni sabrán es que al parecer son dos personas diferentes las que actúan, además de que no solo tienen marcas de lobo... las hay humanas, eso es lo más extraño—

—Ya veo... Los Rougarou y los humanos no pueden trabajar juntos—

—Juegan con sus presas como si quisieran decir algo—

—Aun asi por protocolo debo de verlos—

Esa mirada no le daba confianza, algo había en el que le hacía sentir y pensar que jugaba de alguna manera con sus palabras.

—Te dejare verles. Mi hijo el alfa se encuentra en casa. Se ha emparejado hace poco asi que ambos sabemos que es improbable que este sea el Rougarou que tanto nos acecha—

—Tiene razón. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, un cambia-formas recién acoplado no puede ser tal bestia—

—Sin embargo para ver a mi hijo omega tendrás que esperar— el nerviosismo era palpable en su voz

—Espero que tenga una buena razón para ello—

—Hace algunos años, cuando era un niño específicamente asesinaron a su madre presumiblemente frente a el—

Su voz y su postura se volvieron amenazantes, sería difícil de explicar la situación. Y a Teppei le perturbaba el brillo ausente en la mirada bicolor. Como si en realidad estuviera rememorando algún acontecimiento excepcional.

— ¿Presumiblemente?— pregunto

—No tenemos los datos exactos ya que ellos no vivían cerca cuando el ataque sucedió y el niño no hablo por mucho tiempo, cuando lo hizo no recordaba nada del ataque pero sabía que su madre había muerto—

—Como dice Shun, los que estamos en esta sala somos los mismos que acudieron a la llamada de auxilio esa noche—  
  


— ¿Cómo es que no saben si fue el mismo niño quien lo hizo?—

—...— en silencio no interpretado lleno el lugar de tensión, hasta que otra voz contestó  
  


—Ryonuske dice que es porque es un omega—

— ¿Qué?—

—No prestes atención a ello. Mitobe no puede hablar—

—Esas no son todas las razones ¿Cierto?—

—Los rumores se esparcieron más rápido de lo que pude acallarlos y aun ahora se le teme como a un asesino, el no mato a su madre, además de que fue atacado tiempo después cuando tenía doce años... —

Koganei se veía apesumbrado, por más que intentaba no daba con la fuente que los esparcía. Y él mismo se sentía aun inútil porque pudo hacer nada en aquella ocasión.

—Debido a eso mi hijo decidió marcharse, está a dos días poco más de aquí, él vive en lo profundo del bosque—

La mirada del cazador se volvió sombría y el aroma de la sangre que antes había notado se volvió más intenso. 

—Atacado dices...—dijo con fuerza

Fue una rapidez digna de su posición de autoridad como el más fuerte alfa y por lo tanto gobernante fue que poco pudo hacer el joven que ahora yacía debajo de el con expresión inescrutable.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo maldito?— le gruñó el alfa en el rostro al pelirrojo

—Nada que él no haya querido— respondió con suficiencia

La sonrisa altanera del mocoso solo logro que el alfa enloqueciera, cambio con la intención de desgarrarlo pero pronto un aroma a flores silvestres lo tumbaron al suelo, su segundo al mando tenía el poder de domar a cualquier alfa en descontrol. Pero solo por poco tiempo, además de que lo cansaba y dejaba débil.

El cambio tan rápido de humano a animal y de animal a humano no le había hecho sudar ni un poco.

—Ruega por misericordia—

— ¡Kouki es mío!—

—Pero no puedes ¡Eres humano! No puedes ser su destinado— dijo algo entristecido

—Sangre mezclada Kiyoshi, es un cazador recuérdalo. Si bien no tiene el poder de cambiar, el pacto les dio dones superiores, puede ser posible—

Shun tenía razón pero eso no dejaba de preocuparle, su hijo estaba solo en medio del bosque y posiblemente marcado. Eso era lo que más le carcomía el alma.

—No sabes lo que has hecho Seijuuro, Kouki no es un omega como cualquier otro, debemos partir cuanto antes—

—Lo deje bien, está a salvo con órdenes de no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia—

— ¿Le ordenaste a mi hijo? ¡Eso está prohibido!—

—No me importa si asi se mantiene seguro ¿Qué es lo que no se?—

—El incidente del cual te hable. Kouki fue abusado y torturado ¡No tolera las ordenes como los demás! Además del maldito Rougarou suelto... no tenemos tiempo que perder—

La puerta se abrió de manera intempestiva dejándole ver a su hijo alfa arañado y lleno de sangre tambaleándose hasta caer a su lado.

—Se lo ha llevado, se ha llevado a mamá... di-dijo que si lo querías de vuelta... Kouki tendría que entregar la respuesta—

Su hijo ahora desmayado entre sus brazos había luchado, podía dar fe de ello.

Esa tarde la ira del alfa más fuerte de Seirin se escuchó en todo lugar.

Mientras que un humano con aura de alfa y un creciente sentimiento por un omega que acababa de conocer gritaba sin pudor que el mundo conocería su ruina si no le devolvían lo que por derecho era suyo.


	6. LUNA CRECIENTE

El gran cazador Akashi Seijuuro era alguien que nunca perdía. Un prodigio que se jactaba de mantenerse con la mente fría y en control.

Asesino sin piedad de los Rougarou que se le encomendaba matar.

Partió al instante de ser informado de las posibles irregularidades en Seirin. Asi que el tiempo que tenía previsto estaba calculado.

Mas _esa_ situación le había cambiado los planes.

Llego con varios días de retraso. Tres para ser específicos.

Pronto fue conducido por uno de los guardias de la gran puerta principal al despacho del gobernante.

Kiyoshi Teppei. 

Sinceramente no le importaba como tomaría lo que había hecho. Él no se arrepentía. No tenía por qué pedir permiso. Si bien las cosas cambiarían él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Algo había cambiado dentro de sí.

Entro al lugar donde la junta se realizaría viendo sin ver a las personas que le acompañarían en la reunión.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que un omega fuera la mano derecha de un gobernante. Pero sabía que de hecho Teppei no era como muchos otros. La forma de llevar su pueblo le había llevado a ser reelegido una y otra vez.

Noto que Teppei le miraba con curiosidad, vio como olisqueo el aire circundante pero hizo caso omiso de ese hecho. ¿Qué sería lo que podía oler? No le importaba.

Se sentó en el lugar que le fue designado anotando mentalmente como estaba dispuesta cada cosa en la habitación. Sentía que algo se avecinaba, su entrenado instinto gritaba, pero no sabía que.

No le tomo mucha importancia a las presentaciones de las personas que se encontraban ahí con ellos. Quería volver con Kouki.

_Su piel ardía._

Le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que un omega ostentaba un importante puesto en la forma de gobierno y se lo hizo saber.

Había otras cuestiones también de las que tenía que hacerse responsable. El Rougarou. 

—Mira— levanto la mirada para recibir un folder lleno de fotografías de antiguos y recientes ataques mientras escuchaba las palabras del alfa frente a el —Todas y cada una de las muertes no coinciden, algo que los ciudadanos no saben ni sabrán es que al parecer son dos Rougarou diferentes los que actúan, además de que no solo tienen marcas de lobo... las hay humanas, eso es lo más extraño—

Ira se construyó en su interior al saber que probablemente no fuera uno solo si no la posibilidad de dos o algo más.

—Ya veo... Los Rougarou y los humanos no pueden trabajar juntos— dijo impasible

—Juegan con sus presas como si quisieran decir algo— escucho

—Aun asi por protocolo debo de verlos—

Podía recordar, ansiaba volver a esa cabaña en medio del bosque pero se contuvo a sí mismo.

—Te dejare verles. Mi hijo el alfa se encuentra en casa. Se ha emparejado hace poco asi que ambos sabemos que es improbable que este sea el Rougarou que tanto nos acecha— lo sabia...

—Tiene razón. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, un cambia-formas recién acoplado no puede ser tal bestia—  
  


—Sin embargo para ver a mi hijo omega tendrás que esperar—  
  


—Espero que tenga una buena razón para ello— dijo a sabiendas de lo que había hecho

La explicación que recibió poco después ante los datos que recibió de Kouki no le dio ningún tipo de satisfacción, sentía que la ira poco a poco le llenaba.

Ahí; esperando a salir.

— ¿Presumiblemente?— le costó la poca humanidad que pensaba que tenía no gritar por respuestas ¿Cómo Kouki pasaría por tal dolor tan parecido al suyo? 

—No tenemos los datos exactos ya que ellos no vivían cerca cuando el ataque sucedió y el niño no hablo por mucho tiempo, cuando lo hizo no recordaba nada del ataque pero sabía que su madre había muerto—

Volteo a ver al chico que le inspeccionaba con la mirada, por unos momentos pensó que Kouki bien pudo haber sido capaz de esos crueles hechos al ser un lobo. Pero era un omega y sabía además de que no solo convertirse en Rougarou sería imposible ya que las alfas eran los que caían a la locura si no también que no podría volver a su forma humana.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No saben si fue el mismo niño quien lo hizo?—

No escucho nada del tercero al mando más sin embargo el hombre encargado de las comunicaciones hablo por él.

— ¿Qué? Esas no son todas las razones ¿Cierto?—

—Los rumores se esparcieron más rápido de lo que pude acallarlos y aun ahora se le teme como a un asesino, el no mato a su madre, además de que fue atacado tiempo después cuando tenía doce años... —

No le gusto para nada las miradas y las sensaciones que estos mostraron, algo más sucedía.

—Debido a eso mi hijo decidió marcharse, está a dos días poco más de aquí, él vive en lo profundo del bosque—

—Atacado dices...— recordó el sabor de la sangre de Kouki entre sus labios, dulce y cálida. Ahora esta era suya. Llenándole de un alivio desconocido. La sintió recorrer sus venas como la propia, supo de inmediato que el alfa estaba cargando contra el, pero contrario a sus entrenamientos se dejó tirar al suelo, había mas y quería saber. Además de que no revocaría lo que le había hecho a Kouki.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo maldito?— Kiyoshi le gruñía al rostro, iracundo

—Nada que él no haya querido—

Su sonrisa creció aún más al recordar esos tres días que pasaron juntos. Días que no dudo en aprovechar sabiendo que tenía cosas por hacer con su padre. Parpadeo un poco desenfocado ante la rapidez luego de ver al enorme lobo café aplastándolo con sus enormes patas delanteras. Le costaba un poco respirar pero no dejaría que lo notara. Era más fuerte que eso. Teppei en su forma sobrenatural era impresionante. Tan diferente de lo que vio en Kouki. 

Un aroma que le molesto llego a sus fosas nasales, pero no tanto como al lobo tumbado a su lado. Que interesante.

De un momento a otro con suma rapidez el cambio ocurrió de nuevo ante sus ojos. Teppei era un digno alfa. 

—Ruega por misericordia— le dijo alzandolo de la ropa cuando se hallaron de pie

— ¡Kouki es mío!—

No iba a discutir la pertenencía del castaño omega. No sabía lo que había ocurrido y no le importaba. Había renunciado a ciertas cosas en las que creía por lo que parecieran eternidades, más en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y como Akashi; como heredero de un gran imperio, no desaprovecharía lo que el destino le brindaba. 

Algún provecho podría sacar.

—Pero no puedes ¡Eres humano! No puedes ser su destinado—

—Sangre mezclada Kiyoshi, es un cazador recuérdalo. Si bien no tiene el poder de cambiar, el pacto les dio dones superiores, puede ser posible— escucho a sus espaldas

Era algo que se decía de su estirpe. De la leyenda de la cual sus poderes descendían. 

—No sabes lo que has hecho Seijuuro, Kouki no es un omega como cualquier otro, debemos partir cuanto antes—

—Lo deje bien, está a salvo con órdenes de no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia— dijo sin mayor importancia, después de todo como su alfa; aunque no lo fuera, podía hacerlo *****

— ¿Le ordenaste a mi hijo? ¡Eso está prohibido!—

Hasta ese momento no sabía que podía hacer eso y no sabía tampoco que era una prohibición en Seirin, los cazadores solo se encargaban de matar, ellos no hacían parte en las leyes de cada pueblo. Sus estudios indicaban que solo los machos alfas de las comunidades cambiantes podían ordenar obediencia de sus omegas ***,** ya sean parejas o simples conocidos de las calles. Y él lo había hecho con Kouki.

—No me importa si asi se mantiene seguro ¿Qué es lo que no se?—

No quiso notar eso en ningún momento en el que estuvieron juntos. Vio un brillo extraño cada vez que interactuaban en medio del calor del apareamiento; o cuando le ordenaba, pero al ser todo realmente nuevo para él no le tomo importancia.

—El incidente del cual te hable. Kouki fue abusado y torturado ¡No tolera las ordenes como los demás! Además del maldito Rougarou suelto... no tenemos tiempo que perder—

¿Kouki había sido abusado? ¿Siendo tan pequeño? ¿Siendo suyo desde el momento de su nacimiento? Morirían los culpables desangrados en sus manos. La venganza sería un juego de niños si esta estaba a su cargo.

Un pitido sordo y constante comenzó a formarse desde sus oídos al centro de su mente, haciéndolo perder ligeramente el equilibrio, retazos de visiones de sangre, sentimientos de ira, dolor... Del futuro. 

La puerta se abrió de manera intempestiva dejándole ver a otro chico lleno de sangre y temblando. Podía ver que era un alfa también, los alfas son fuertes pero podía notar las heridas de batalla que le llenaban, había luchado con fuerza y llegado a duras penas con vida hasta donde todos se encontraban.

_El pitido y la sensación no se iban._

—Se lo ha llevado, se ha llevado a mamá... di-dijo que si lo querías de vuelta... Kouki tendría que entregar la respuesta—

El pitido se convirtió en ira liquida que reverberaba en sus venas, podía sentir un dolor inquietante en el corazón y sabía que no era suyo. Ese dolor no le pertenecía.

Era Kouki quien le llamaba.

La ira que pacientemente aguardaba en su interior se desato, si bien no podía aullar como los lobos su grito fue considerado más horroroso y atemorizante que un aullido de un alfa encolerizado.   
  
  


Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana Kouki contemplaba las afueras de su prisión. Y con lo mucho que había amado su hogar para ahora ser convertido en eso; una prisión, la luna brillaba entre las suaves nubes en el vasto cielo.  
  


Sentía el calor recorrer su piel y le perturbaba un poco.

Aún estaba poniendo en orden todos los pensamientos que habitaban en su cabeza.

Su celo había llegado unos días atrás.

Tocaba su vientre con miedo. Sabía que ahora se gestaba un cachorro en su interior. Podía sentirlo en su corazón. Y no dolía. No como la primera vez.

Había intentado recordarlo. Pero la voz de mando de su ahora pareja se lo impedía. _No recuerdes tu pasado lleno de dolor._

¿Qué sabia el de dolor?

Kouki sin embargo, _recordaba_...  
  
  


Temblaba de miedo agazapado a un lado de la puerta con las acciones del cazador pelirrojo. Sabía que no debía de entregarle su confianza, pero su olor le había causado confort que antaño no sentía. Se dejó llevar.

Y ahora podía ver como la ira iba haciendo su camino y él lo pagaría con dolor. 

_Estaba tan solo. Tan alejado de todo. Estaba bien_. 

Si debía de morir seria en un lugar que le causara paz y recuerdos como su hogar le daban. Ya se había resignado a un destino que solo le daba dolor y sufrimiento.

Porque temía que el cazador le matara. Sus acciones le indicaban que asi seria.

Cerró los ojos cuando se sintió arrastrado por el suelo y levantado, para ser azotado contra la pared del pasillo principal de su casa. No sabía porque pero el cazador que le sostenía tenía esa aura digna de un alfa hecho y derecho. De un alfa puro. Pero no como los tantos lobos que conoció a lo largo de su corta vida. 

Era más salvaje.

Como un león salvaje.

El emperador.

Seijuuro Akashi.  
  


—Es tu culpa— le escucho decir con firme convicción —No voy... no voy a aceptarlo—

No entendía lo que sucedía y sabía que si pedía respuestas no le serian dadas. Los ojos que le veían estaban llenos de furia, que cambiaron a sorpresa cuando le beso. 

Al principio se asustó temiendo incluso que se desmayara. Nunca había recibido tal cantidad de calor en un solo beso. 

Un beso de un cazador que le culpaba de algo que no sabía que; olía a sándalo y a fresa. _Kouki amaba las fresas._

Le dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe recibido al ser azotado contra la pared. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar contra su pecho cuando los labios ajenos se dirigieron de su boca a su cuello y de ahí bajando con una delicadeza que no creía posible a su hombro semi-desnudo.

Se aterro aún más de sí mismo al desear que besara otras partes de su cuerpo y con toda la fuerza de voluntad y bruta que poseía le aparto para correr por el pasillo e intentar guarnecerse en su recamara, el obi que sostenía su kimono fue jalado con brusquedad, para él ir a dar directo a la alfombra que decoraba el suelo.

—Soy un cazador _Kouki_... será mejor que no huyas—

La forma en la que dijo su nombre hizo que jadeara ahí donde se encontraba, sentía su sangre hervir por la fiera mirada que noto en los ojos bicolor. _Le gustaba_. Quería más de ella.

_Y es que cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran es imposible no hacer nada, no luchar, no mirar, solo quieren más..._

Con la ropa desarreglada y mostrando más piel de la que debería se levantó como pudo, notando por el rabillo del ojo que el cazador no se inmutaba en su intento de escape, pero se sentía devorado con cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

— **Kouki detente** —  
  


Esa voz, odiaba esa voz.  
  


Pero sabía que no podía negarse, más un pinchazo en el fondo de su mente le hizo moverse; tambaleante y mareado pero sin mayor vacilamiento. Huyo a lo que creía era la seguridad de su recamara, pero antes de cerrar con totalidad la puerta fue detenido por las fuertes manos blancas de su perseguidor.

_— ¿Escapas de mi Kouki?—_

—Se-Señor A-A-Akashi.... Por- Por favor...— dijo con miedo  
  


No sabía que era lo que pedía, pero sabía que no escaparía con facilidad. No tenía oportunidad. De un fluido movimiento que no pudo entender cayó al suelo. Moviéndose hacia atrás arrastrándose, intentando en vano escapar golpeo su cabeza y espalda contra la madera de su cama.

El cazador se cernía arriba de él viéndose imponente y dominante. 

Jadeo expectante.

Quería otro beso. Un calor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando unos nudillos fríos acariciaron sus mejillas bajando a su pecho, intentando cubrirse su mano fue detenida con la que el cazador tenia libre. 

Labios ajenos tocaron la piel de su cuello. Exactamente entre la oreja y el hombro, labios cálidos que lamian su piel con delicadeza, para justo en medio sentir una feroz mordida que en vez de causar dolor, ira y rabia, repulsión y asco. Le causo placer.

Era imposible. Seijuuro Akashi era un humano. Solo las alfas de su especie podían marcar a los omegas.

**_Una marca._ **   
  


Estaba siendo marcado por un humano cazador. 

— _Eres mío Kouki_ —

El calor iba en aumento. Sangre tibia recorría su piel. La marca ya no le importaba. No había marcha atrás. 

Seijuuro Akashi era su destinado y estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino. Aunque eso le matará.

—Has que se detenga, Seijuuro has que el calor se detenga—

Sintió como era alzado en vilo y lanzado a su suave cama. Vio mientras se alejaba lo más que podía como Seijuuro se despojaba de sus prendas más pesadas, para quedar solo en una fina camiseta que mostraba su bien definidos músculos y su ropa interior.

Kouki se avergonzó.

Kouki no se sentía suficiente. Kouki sabía que estaba marcado. Se sentía... sucio, poca cosa. 

— _No pienses más que en mí, ahora me perteneces_ —

—Se-Seijuuro...—

Sintió los besos calentar cada espacio de su piel que los labios de su ahora pareja tocaban. _Su pareja destinada._ Las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos al saber ahora ese hecho. Al entenderlo.

Otro golpe de calor exploto al sentir los tibios labios explorar su pecho. Dirigiéndose a uno de sus pezones llenándolo por primera vez de placer. 

— ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en devorarte todo?— gruñó sensualmente el pelirrojo en su oido

Las palabras no salieron de sus labios, quería decirle que le devorara si le placía, no le importaría morir de esa manera en sus manos.

—Seijuuro...—

_No entendía el lio de su mente. Necesitaba más tacto._   
_Le quería lejos._   
  


Las manos ajenas se movieron con rapidez, dejándole desnudo completamente y quedando desnudo tambien. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, dejándole ver la piel de su amante. Esta brillaba etérea, su piel blanca destellaba ante la luz de la luna. Alargo una de sus manos acariciando el pecho ajeno. Sintiendo la dureza de los músculos bajo su toque. Amando la reacción que sus caricias dejaban a su paso. Temía por la siguiente acción pero también la deseaba.

—Devórame...—

Gimió en la boca ajena, en el beso feroz que le consumía, seguía paso a paso la lengua que; enseñándole lo que era un beso invadía su interior, disfrutando del sabor que explotaba dentro suyo. 

Su parte baja se humedeció enrojeciéndolo de vergüenza, aumentando el calor de su cuerpo exponencialmente. Sintió una caricia en ese íntimo lugar explorándolo, tensándose al momento.

— _Tu celo ha llegado Kouki, tu celo llego para mí_ —

Lo sabía, sabía que eso estaba pasando pero no podía registrarlo bien en su mente, el calor le consumía el raciocinio, quería ser tomado por su alma gemela hasta el cansancio.

Recostado sobre su espalda grito con fuerza hasta lastimarse la garganta al sentirse penetrado sin aviso. Se arqueo cuando por segunda vez fue mordido, explotando su mente y cuerpo en miles de pedazos al llegar a su clímax de manera fuerte e inesperada.  
  


**—Eres mío ahora y para siempre ¡Eres mío! ¡Dilo!—**

—Lo soy, lo soy ¡Seijuuro!—

Escucho el pitido de nuevo. Pero de nuevo, no lo registro del todo.

Las manos ajenas se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza mientras las embestidas en su interior se intensificaban. Podía sentirle fuerte y no le importaba. Necesitaba más de ese tacto.   
  


_Pero tuvo miedo_.  
  


Un retazo de su pasado se hizo presente. Uno lleno de dolor y pena. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos de repente al ver unas caras manchadas de puntos de oscuridad deslizándose en su mente. Las risas macabras en aquel oscuro lugar le hicieron perder lucidez por un momento.

Gritos de dolor llenaban sus oídos. Sus propios gritos, estaba asustado.

Pero una voz en medio de la oscuridad le llamo a la luz.  
  


— _Concéntrate en mi Kouki, estoy aquí y nada te hará daño_ —

Las manos de su pareja rodeaban su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus labios llenaban de besos sus ojos. Sintiendo regresar la calidez y el placer a su nublada mente por el dolor.

—Se-Seijuuro... Por favor... no me rompadt—

Los movimientos se reanudaron lentamente, sintiendo de nuevo los labios arrasar su pezones hasta dejarlos doloridos e hinchados, escuchaba sus gemidos de placer y no podía reconocerlos como propios, escuchaba también los fuertes jadeos de quien le amaba una y otra vez y eso le llevaba más a la cima.

—Ma-Mas... Seijuuro... mas...—

— _Lo que pidas te daré_ —

— ¡Ahh!—gimio, arqueando su espalda presa del placer

— _Eso es... grita más fuerte para mí_ —

Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos quejándose al sentirse vacío por unos momentos, su rostro dio contra la almohada, muda espectadora de lo que ahí sucedía, sintiendo la dura virilidad de su pareja entrar con fuerza dentro suyo. El grito que su garganta quiso acallar no pudo ser silenciado a tiempo sintiendo incluso más duro y grande a su amante. Sabía que sus sonidos satisfacían a su pareja y era feliz por ello. No dudo en darle más de lo que pedía.

Oía los sonidos de su sexo siendo consumido. Oía su propia voz enronquecida por el placer. No podía ver pero si podía sentir como las manos de su pareja acariciaban con delicadeza sus glúteos, apretándolos mientras su miembro se enterraba con fuerza una y otra vez en su interior. 

Ladeo la cabeza con cuidado intentando ver el rostro de su pareja y lo que vio le hizo gemir con fuerza.

Seijuuro Akashi estaba sonrojado, sudado y sometiéndolo. Sus ojos refulgían con erotismo mientras le veían fijamente. No había ira, no había repulsión, solo el crudo deseo de su placer y el propio.

Ellos le decían "Yo te poseo" "Eres mío".

Su corazón latía descontrolado. Sintiendo la cima de su éxtasis acercarse nuevamente con rapidez.

— _Has eso de nuevo_ — escucho

No entendía lo que había hecho pero los movimientos se volvieron aún más rápidos. Algo había sido tocado en su interior que le hacía estremecerse de una manera que no entendía pero sabía que le gustaba a su pareja.

—N-No se... como... ahhhh, ma-mas ahhh ¡Mas!—

Grito con fuerza una vez más mientras eyaculaba, arañando las sabanas y rasgándolas por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su pareja lamia el lóbulo que no tenía el pendiente y lo último que escucho antes de sentir un tibio calor llenándole el interior le estremeció.

— **Te verás hermoso cargando a mis hijos** —  
  
  


En casi tres días no salieron de la cama, apenas descansaban un poco para alimentarse e hidratarse, cuando ya se sentía invadido nuevamente.

En ningún momento dijo que no. 

Amaba la sensación de sentirse entre sus brazos aun si era solo para dormir. _Aunque no durmieron mucho._ Seijuuro se las ingenió para cubrir su irritada parte baja evitando asi que demasiado semen saliera de su interior. 

— _Asi asegurare que tengas a mi descendencia—_ le había dicho.

Eso no era necesario. Desde el primer momento algo en su alma le decía que había sucedido la concepción. Un cachorro se gestaba en su interior. Pero tenía miedo. 

De perderlo.

De no ser una buena madre o una buena pareja.

De ser asesinado por las manos de un cazador. Su cazador.

El león no se podía enamorar de la presa.

Bajo la mirada acariciando su plano abdomen mientras disfrutaba de un baño de luz de luna. 

Fue cuando lo noto.

Un débil gimoteo que se escuchaba en dirección a su santuario.

Camino con pasos cortos y medidos a la puerta abriéndola, explorando la noche. Intentando ver en la oscuridad.

_Y vio._   
  


No podía creerlo. Desde que podía recordar su vista había sido pésima. No había necesidad de usar anteojos porque se suponía que los de su especie eran excepcionales en sus sentidos, pero el había sido diferente.

Siempre torpe, blanco de insultos por ser común y débil.

La noche explotaba en vida, cada pequeño az de luz; cada sombra, las hojas de los arboles mecidas al viento, pintadas de oscuridad. Las pequeñas criaturas que salian a cazar sus alimentos. Todo... todo.  
  


¡Y ahora veía en la oscuridad! Sonrió por primera vez esa noche, no lo entendía pero se sentía extasiado por saber que tenía al menos uno de los dones de los cuales su especie poseía. Dando un paso al porche se detuvo cuando un dolor en la cabeza lo golpeo.  
  


— **Tienes prohibido salir, quédate dentro hasta que vuelva** —  
  


Ahí en el suelo de madera sobre sus rodillas y manos sin poder respirar lo recordó. La orden de no salir. 

Jadeaba sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta abierta viendo hacia la noche. Las órdenes dadas por un alfa con la voz no debían de ser desobedecidas. Lo sabía, mas escucho de nuevo ese lamento proveniente de aquel lugar tan querido. 

Cubrió sus oídos al escuchar un sonido en su cabeza, como un lápiz que raya una hoja sin parar. Como el aleteo de un millar de mariposas. Como el viento embravecido. Como una navaja en el vidrio de una ventana. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieron de su nariz al por fin todos esos sonidos detenerse. 

Estaba preocupado.

No por su sangrado, el cual limpio sin mayor ceremonia con la manga de su ropa. Levantándose con cuidado salió a la noche en busca de aquel que obviamente requería de su ayuda.  
  


**_Sin notar que había dejado las marcas de sus dedos llenos de su sangre en el marco de la puerta._ **


	7. CUARTO CRECIENTE

Tambaleante salió de su cabaña. Escuchaba el ulular del viento, la frescura de la noche, escuchaba a cada animal nocturno moverse en la protección de la oscuridad.

Un búho hululo a la lejanía, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo. Agudizó el oído intentando escuchar esos sonidos que le parecieron sollozos. Sus orejas lobunas salieron en su ayuda y se maravillo por las sinfonías de la noche que ahora se le mostraban

Con parsimonia se adentro al claro que antaño le hacia tan feliz, el lugar donde había pasado momentos bellos con su madre. Su corazón tembló ante el recuerdo algo difuso pero decidió alejarlo. 

A lo lejos vio un bulto moverse en medio de la oscuridad, levanto la mirada ahora carmesí al cielo, la luna no ayudaba esa noche, había tan poca luz.

El bulto se movió nuevamente trayéndole a la conciencia, acorto la distancia que los separaba con rapidez, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en cuanto noto con horror de quien se trataba.

Era Hyuga. Un muy herido Hyuga. Comenzaba a hiperventilar del miedo, la voz de su alfa resonaba en sus oídos diciéndole que se quedara en casa.

Pero tenía que salvarle, el omega con todo y su carácter huraño le había dado amor y salvado la vida cuando más le necesitaba. Temblando e implorándole a su alfa volviera a ayudarle en su mente se acercó al cuerpo maltratado en el suelo.

Con cuidado le movió, escuchando los gemidos de dolor que este soltaba, tenía ambos ojos hinchados, el labio roto y un corte en una de sus cejas. A saber que más tendría debajo de la ropa.

Vio como con dificultad abría un poco uno de sus maltratados ojos, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Levanto una de sus manos llevándola a su rostro, Kouki la tomo entre las suyas instándole con la mirada a que no hiciera mayor esfuerzo.

—Sal... Hu-Huye de aquí... sal... d-de aquí...—

Sus orejas emergieron, se movían intentando captar algún movimiento extraño mientras sus ojos revisaban todo el claro.

—Nos iremos de aquí ju-juntos, no... no te dejare aquí...—

Escucho como unas hojas se rompían a su derecha, por el lado de la espalda, escucho gemir a quien amaba como una madre, tenía miedo ¿Cuándo había visto temblar de miedo a alguien tan valiente como él? 

—No...— le dijo a las sombras tras de si —N-No dejare que le toquen...—

¿Querían algo con él? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Volteo con temor para verles el rostro, sintió que eran dos, un alfa y un omega.

No los reconoció. Nunca en su vida los había visto. En cuanto noto el brillo rojo tras los lentes del alfa más alto sintió un latido sordo dentro de su cabeza. Ese hombre le producía el más intenso miedo y malestar. 

—Veo que ha funcionado, hemos traído a casa a nuestro invitado de honor, a la función principal— 

La sonrisa sardónica mostrada en el rostro del desconocido le causo escalofríos, por instinto se guarneció con el maltratado pelinegro, escuchando sus propios gimoteos y los contrarios por el miedo.

De un momento se vio apartado de donde estaba por el omega, levantándolo con fuerza, haciendo que sus pies a penas arañaran desesperados el suelo en busca de soporte.

—Este mocoso tiene la información que buscamos, apresúrate y obtenla— le escucho decir a la otra persona ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Qué información?

—No es tan sencillo mí querido Makoto, no es tan sencillo—

Fue soltado sin cuidado, cayendo al suelo. Desde su posición vio como el de lentes se le acerco levantando su mentón con uno de sus largos dedos. El tacto le pareció nauseabundo. No le quería cerca.

—N-no me toque... —

Alcanzo a decirle con la valentía que poseía. Más se arrepintió en cuanto sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Sintió un gusto metálico, notando como le había hecho sangre en los labios.

No le dio el gusto llorando, aunque le dolía no lo haría. 

—Una fierecilla, tal como su madre...—

— ¿Ma-Madre...?—

—Si... tu madre, pero en realidad hablo de Satsuki, no de la desabrida de Aida, disfrutaré cada segundo la manera en la que voy a corromperte—

Kouki tembló arrastrándose en el suelo, dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia Hyuga, con dificultad le levanto del suelo, sin importarle cuando este gimió de dolor, tenían que llegar a su hogar y atrincherarse, ya a salvo revisaría sus heridas. A pasos rápidos, lo más que podían comenzaron a alejarse, era cansado, pero tenía la resolución de salvarlo, de salvarse ambos.

Sintió el ardor y el dolor en un instante. Salió despedido de los brazos del mayor a un lado del claro, justo donde alumbraba la luna. El dolor aumentaba con cada movimiento, sentía calor y un líquido escurrir en su espalda, gruño exasperado, no pretendía morir ahí. Se acercó nuevamente a Hyuga, levantándolo con dificultad. Este un poco consiente le ayudo un poco. Esos malditos estaban jugando a la cacería con ellos.

Fue demasiado rápido, pronto nuevamente Hyuga se encontraba en el suelo, él era alzado por el cuello mientras pataleaba por algo de oxígeno. Vio al mayor arrastrarse a un árbol y quedar inconsciente al resguardo de este. Fue lanzado al suelo, dando varias vueltas en la hojarasca, se quedó ahí quieto. Tenía que evaluar sus opciones, eran dos contra uno; lo sabía, que estaba condenado. Solo quería ver una última vez a su alfa y pedirle perdón por desobedecerlo.

—Eres muy persistente niño—

Vio a un pelinegro de sonrisa arrogante en su cara, ojos oscuros y un gran mechón de pelo colgando entre sus ojos. Se acuclillo donde él se encontraba, tomándolo por el rostro, le vio girar en dirección a las sombras mientras aun le sostenía.

— ¿Cómo es que este inútil tiene la información que necesitamos? Es obvio que no sabe nada, solo es que le traes ganas ¿Verdad?—

De entre las sombras emergió un enorme lobo negro, ni siquiera pudo verlo, a pesar de presumiblemente haber recuperado algunas habilidades propias de su especie, ni lo vio ni pudo captar algún olor en el ambiente que indicara su presencia. Frente a sus ojos se transformó a su forma humana, frente a él, alejándolo del omega.

—Tanto Satsuki como Aida eran astutas Makoto. Aida fue una gran científica, sé que el niño lo sabe, ella debía encontrar una manera de guardar el secreto además de transmitir la cura y sé que este niño tiene todo eso y bueno, el que quiera joderlo ya es un plus—

Se estremeció adolorido entre sus brazos, intentando por todos los medios huir de ese alfa. No entendía nada de lo que decían, él no sabía nada, no quería saber nada. 

Sintió un aire tibio y algo rancio en su cuello. La lengua del contrario le saboreaba y se asqueo, removiéndose con más ganas de salir de sus brazos.

— ¡Basta! Suélteme, suélteme—  
  


—Pues le apuras que sus chillidos me tienen arto, tanto tiempo tardamos en dar con el, necesito una dosis—

—Es complicado, pero se cómo llegar a sus recuerdos—

Vio los ojos del alfa, notando sus intenciones. El horror, el asco y la furia llenaron su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que quería, al sentir las manos intentándose colar bajo su ropa.

—Entonces te dejo, no soy fan del voyerismo—

Vio al omega marcharse entre las sombras, ignorando por completo al pelinegro herido, eso le fue de ayuda, solo tenía que hacer algo para deshacerse del alfa, aunque era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.  
  
  


Un pequeño grupo de cambia formas corría en medio de la oscuridad hacia el interior del oscuro bosque, a ellos les seguía un muy rápido corcel blanco que galopaba lo más rápido que podía mientras que su dueño le hacía ir al máximo de su capacidad, el animal relincho y se alzó en dos patas al ser detenido de manera intempestiva.

Dio unos cuantos saltos en su lugar, jalando las riendas e intentando calmarlo.

— ¡¿Por qué nos detenemos?!—

Vio al alfa de Seirin erguirse en dos patas, para después ver la transformación de todos ellos, iban tres alfas; Kiyoshi, Rinnosuke, el mismo y Shun, el omega.

—La dirección de la casa es al noreste pero, capto un olor conocido en la dirección opuesta, se mezcla con el de Hyuga el de Kouki y alguien más, es decir que son cuatro personas en total, un alfa y tres omegas—

Escucho a Kiyoshi hablar algo incómodo — ¿Reconoces un aroma? ¿Sabes quién es?— le dijo molesto, estaban perdiendo tiempo vital. Le había costado solo un día completo llegar hasta Seirin a máxima velocidad y estaban haciendo la misma distancia en tiempo record.

—Lo sé y eso es... preocupante, nos separaremos, Shun y Rinnosuke irán a la casa, Seijuuro y yo a donde se dirige el olor ¡Andando!—  
  
  
  


Se retorcía entre los brazos ajenos, Imayoshi, como ahora sabía que se llamaba, le tenía bien sujeto de ambas manos, con una de las suyas mientras que con la otra le desvestía, no paraba de gritar y de patalear en un intento de evitar sus intenciones, pero la fuerza que este tenía no era en nada comparable a la suya, aun así no pensaba dejarse tomar después de haber sido de su alfa, de su destinado.

Sintió un golpe en la mejilla, su animal interior se retorcía por querer salir, sentía el cambio en sus huesos el dolor en su piel. 

—O no cachorrillo, no vas a cambiar, no me sirves siendo un pequeño perrito asustado—

Vio una jeringa acercarse a su cuello haciéndole sentir el pinchazo, dolor y luego un líquido caliente. Sintió la lengua del alfa recorrerle la piel, deteniéndose en su marca. Le escucho chistar molesto, pero no podía ver claramente.

Sintió sus fuerzas marcharse, dejando caer sus brazos laxos y sin fuerzas a los lados, sabía lo que pasaría, al menos deseaba perder la conciencia, morir para no sentir el asco que ahora le embargaba.

Se asustó viendo rojo por unos instantes. En su inconciencia, en el fondo de ella vio una luz.

Entonces escucho las risas, y vio una escena que; a su parecer no había visto nunca. Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba en su cabeza?  
  
  


_La luz se colaba por los grandes ventanales. Esa era su casa, lo sabía. Vio a un pequeño cachorro de pelaje café correr entre los muebles mientras su madre le_ _correteaba_ _. Le siguió con la mirada, era una escena feliz, una que no había recordado hasta hora. El cachorro se detuvo frente a una puerta, arañando con las patas para poder entrar en ella, más la peli castaña no se lo permitió. Lo levanto entre sus brazos para besarle la nariz._

_—No pequeño kou, a esa habitación no debes de entrar a menos que yo te lo diga—_

_Luego la escena cambiaba, estaba frente a un escritorio. Entre sus manos tenía unos papeles que no entendía. Un montón de letras a los que no les hallaba pies ni cabeza._   
  


**_Dies_ ** **** **_iræ_ ** **_,_ ** **_dies_ ** **** **_illa_ ** **_,_ **

**_Solvet_ ** **** **_sæclum_ ** **_in_ ** **_favilla_ **

**_Preces_ ** **_meæ_ ** **_non_ ** **_sunt_ ** **** **_dignæ_ ** **_,_ **

_**sed tu** _ _**bonus** _ __ _**fac** _ __ _**benigne** _ _**,** _

**_ne_ ** **** **_perenni_ ** **** **_cremer_ ** **** **_igne_ ** **_._ **

**_Oro supplex_ ** **_et_ ** **** **_acclinis_ ** **_,_ **

**_cor_ ** **** **_contritum_ ** **_quasi_ ** **_cinis_ ** **_,_ **

**_gere_ ** **_curam_ ** **** **_mei_ ** **_finis *_ **   
  


_—Mami, no entiendo nada—_

_El pequeño Kouki volteaba la hoja de un lado al otro, tomándola como si esta tuviera sucio._

_—No necesitas entenderlo cariño... ... ... ... ... —_ _La_ _siguiente frase por más que se acercó para intentar escucharla no pudo ser entendida._

_Nuevamente se encontraba en otro lugar, o tal vez era solo otro recuerdo. No podía escuchar nada, solo eran imágenes oscurecidas, su madre le veía con pena. Con dolor. Muy pocas veces le notaba ese sentimiento en su mirada._

_El pequeño Kouki escuchaba claramente sus palabras mientras llorando soportaba el pinchazo de una jeringa y el líquido de este se esparcía poco a poco por su cuerpo. El calor le quemaba desde el brazo hasta su corazón y después de ahí no hubo nada._   
  
  
  


—Día de la ira, aquel día

en que los siglos se reduzcan a cenizas

Mis plegarias no son dignas,

pero tú, al ser bueno, actúa con bondad

para que no arda en el fuego eterno.

Te lo ruego, suplicante y de rodillas,

con el corazón acongojado, casi hecho cenizas:

hazte cargo de mi destino— *  
  


El pelinegro detuvo su exploración, estaba agitado y a nada de tomar al delicioso castaño que venía deseando desde aquella noche en la que escondido le vio nacer, aquella noche en la que la traidora de la alfa peli rosa había escondido el trabajo de toda su vida. Una droga que le haría el hombre más importante del bajo mundo. Una noche en la que sin pena alguna le había arrebatado la vida.

— ¿Qué demonios dices mocoso?—

Tardo en registrar lo sucedido en su mente, de un momento a otro se encontraba contra un árbol sosteniendo su cuello con un severo sangrado. Aquel niño indefenso estaba ahí en medio del claro, tambaleante. 

Se suponía que la droga le dejaría fuera de combate para tomarle como quería. A menos que la alteración y el miedo hayan cumplido su cometido y por lo que veía asi era. Pero era demasiado pronto.

Las respuestas a todo aquello que necesitaba estaban con él. En el fondo de su mente solo que no lo sabía. Una experiencia lo suficientemente traumática le traería esos recuerdos al borde de su mente y después solo le bastaría torturarlo un poco más para que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

Pero no contaba con lo que había pasado. Su curación debido a su estado alfa empezó a detener el sangrado viendo el actuar del castaño omega. Más no entendía las palabras del chico. Entonces este levanto la cabeza, viéndole a los ojos. Un extraño brillo dorado se dejaba ver en cada parte de su piel expuesta, esta titilaba en cada latir de la sangre en sus venas. 

Y entonces... Kouki le sonrió.  
  
  
  


**Cuarto creciente** , Esta fase lunar se da cuatro días después de la Luna creciente. En esta fase de la luna, el 50 % de su cara visible es iluminada por el sol, por lo que la luna muestra, en el hemisferio norte, la mitad derecha iluminada y la mitad izquierda oscura, y en el hemisferio sur muestra la mitad derecha oscura y la mitad izquierda iluminada. En el hemisferio norte, el cuarto creciente más alto del año se da en el mes de marzo y el más bajo en el mes de septiembre. En el hemisferio sur el cuarto creciente más bajo se da en el mes de marzo mientras que el más alto, en septiembre. En pocas palabras, el cuarto creciente más alto se da en el inicio de la primavera y el más bajo en el otoño, tanto en el hemisferio norte como en el hemisferio sur. Esta fase lunar es visible en la mitad del día en otra mitad de la noche por lo que tiene su orto aproximadamente a las 12 hrs, su cenit lo tiene a las 18 hrs y su ocaso a las 00;00 hrs. En el cuarto creciente, la luna recorre entre 90 y 135 grados de su órbita.   
  


*** Las palabras en Latín son versos de **«Dies Irae»** , un himno latino del siglo XIII. 

Solo utilice tres versos que me parecieron adecuados. 

Es bastante famoso, si deseas ver su traducción y leer sobre su historia... Esta en la wiki jajaja por mas que intente no pude pegarles el link


	8. LUNA GIBOSA CRECIENTE

_(...) y es que, en el reino antiguo se halló un hombre, el cual andaba por los montes escondido y de allí se salía a los caminos cubierto de un pellejo de lobo, y si hallaba algunos mozos pequeños_ _desmandados_ _,_ _matavalos_ _, y_ _hartabase_ _de comer en ellos, y era tanto el daño que hacía que los de la tierra procuraron quitar aquella bestia del mundo y viendo que era hombre, le pusieron en una cárcel (...)_

Se hacen diferentes cosas para sobrevivir; las fáciles, las difíciles, pero también hay cosas que se son forzadas a hacerce porque los seres queridos son tomados como rehenes.

Uno debe de demostrar su lealtad para poder sobrevivir, esto es aún más cierto si se tiene un compañero...  
  
  


El chiquillo que veía entre la oscuridad no era el mismo. No podía serlo, cejas bajas y contraídas líneas verticales en sus pupilas. Mirada dura.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba al pelinegro de anteojos no era su postura ni la ira que podía sentir a raudales salir de su cuerpo. Era el brillo.

De su encuentro previo, al intentar abusarle había dejado su ropa hecha jirones, asi que mucha piel estaba expuesta. Parte de sus hombros y pecho, ambas piernas. Asi que podía apreciar claramente la brillantez de su piel. Como una beta dorada expuesta a la luz de la luna.

Hermoso. Pero letal.

Midió sus movimientos, tenía que pensar con rapidez. Someterlo e intentar anular la marca que tenía tras el cuello, solo lo suficiente para sacarle la información que deseaba.

Pero esto que veía era diferente, estaba seguro que la madre del castaño era la responsable de eso. No sabía cómo proceder y eso por primera vez en su vida le asustaba. 

—Oye... Mocoso ¿Qué te sucede?—

Le vio moverse un poco, entornar los ojos mas no le respondió. Lo acechaba, el depredador se sintió presa. Pero eso era imposible, en su investigación sabia e intuía que la madre del mocoso jamás usaría su fórmula en su propio hijo, era arriesgado, si saber bien de una cura, pero entonces que era esto que se le presentaba. 

Entonces cayó al suelo. Bien, fuera lo que fuera ya se había terminado.

—Que patet...— no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Kouki le salto encima, fue un movimiento certero que iba directo a su yugular, al instante para protegerse cambio. 

Un gran lobo negro contra un omega inhumano o lo que fuera que fuese en ese momento. En un lado de su lomo tenía una herida, no era mortal pero le lastimaba. 

Cargo contra el chico y si debía diseccionarlo para sacar la información necesaria entonces no dudaría en atacar para matar. Aunque se perdería de lo mucho que podría disfrutar de su cuerpo. 

Lanzo dentelladas al cuello, pero este velozmente las esquivaba, virando en el momento preciso, cayendo al suelo en un elegante movimiento, lanzando la tierra suelta a un lado para después ir en contra suya. 

Entonces sucedió, lo tumbo el suelo sometiéndolo y justo a escasos centímetros de su rostro el arañazo inesperado a sus ojos le dejo perplejo. 

Aunque su curación rápida debido a su condición alfa le ayudo, decir que no fue algo que le asusto seria mentir. Ahora frente a el no había rastro de chico alguno. Si no un lobo; un cachorro habría que decir, pero oderoso, enloquecido y no sabía que hasta que nivel de locura.

Pelo castaño dorado, la misma aura dorada que fluía de el como si en cada movimiento se evaporara. Sus ojos eran finas líneas doradas sobre café oscuro inyectadas en sangre.

Saliva escurría de su hocico que le mostraba la ferocidad de sus dientes.

Un par de lobos en una lucha por quien sería el sobreviviente.  
  
  
  


Aunque no entendía del todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en su mente estaba bien grabada la idea de que no debía dejarse morir en ese lugar.

Todo le era extraño, el entorno enrojecido y nublado en su mente, la sensación irreal de fuerza en su cuerpo. Pero se sentía feliz, eufórico, en fondo de su mente y alma sabía que lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien de alguien más, de quien le esperaba, de quien necesitaba ser salvado.

Y esa emoción bullía en su cuerpo, después de tantos años de sentirse considerado un estorbo, alguien inútil y prescindible, lo hacía sentir engrandecer su ego y eso lo cegaba de cierta forma.

_"Quién con monstruos luche, cuide de no convertirse a la vez en un monstruo. Porque, cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo también este mira dentro de ti"_

Asi que se perdió en su sentir. No sabía bien que era lo que hacía, solamente seguía las indicaciones de su cuerpo, la fiereza innata de su especia aunque el mismo fuese un omega, nacido para concebir para bajar la cabeza frente al más fuerte. En esos momentos eso no era verdad. En esos momentos era tan fuerte, tan sanguinario e insensible como un alfa.

Fue debido a esos sentimientos que le embargaban que no media las acciones que le hacían también daño a su cuerpo, la lucha aunque era desigual pero inclinada a su favor también le dejaba heridas, el aroma de la sangre contraria le instaba a moverse con mayor crudeza. Sin saber la clase de expresión que tenía en su rostro.

El de anteojos no podía creer lo que veía, lo que vivía, que un simple omega le hiciera tal daño, su forma lobuna era inigualable, en definitiva tener cachorros con el mocoso le traería un montón de beneficios, pero solo si lograba domarlo y hacerle bajar la cabeza. Lo ataría a su lado para explotar las maravillas que con seguridad tenía su sangre.

Saliva sanguinolenta escurría de su hocico, sangre contraria que le llenaba de euforia al tocar sus papilas gustativas. Pero ensimismarse en su mente le trajo serias consecuencias. 

La distracción del manjar en sus labios le distrajo, las dentelladas cerca de su yugular le trajeron de nuevo a la conciencia, sintió la sangre recorrer por su cuello en un río imparable que le robaba la vida. Más no moriría de esa manera.

Cambio a su forma humana mientras retrocedía, mirando con un temor que jamás diría en voz alta que sentía al cachorro castaño de pelaje brillante y etéreo.

Ese mocoso seria suyo costara lo que costara y los secretos que sus madres querrían quedarse los obtendría. Cayó al suelo llevando su mano al cuello intentando detener el sangrado. 

—Tu n-no ganaras... hay más como yo que vendrán por ti—

Le vio relamerse los labios escupiendo los restos de su sangre al suelo arañado por sus patas. Entonces su forma humana aparecida en esos brillantes colores se le acerco, lentamente bajo al suelo, moviendose como si de su forma animal se tratase, se acercó a su cuerpo herido que aun intentaba hacer parar el sangrado y acomodándose delicadamente entre sus piernas poniendo su cabeza en medio de su cuello, en la zona que aún se encontraba libre de heridas.

— _Tal vez...—_

Le escucho decir — _Pero por eso me encargare de que el secreto muera contigo, un secreto que mi mente se verá obligada a olvidar. Asi fui diseñado—_

Entonces sin previo aviso sintió los dientes del más pequeño encajarse en su piel, lejos de sentir alguna clase de placer masoquista el dolor se volvió prueba fehaciente de que se le estaba yendo la vida.

Su vientre fue desgarrado con una ferocidad a la que no pudo hacer frente por la cercanía, intento en vano defenderse llevando sus manos al cuello ajeno, el cachorro excavo dentro suyo, sacando sus entrañas con descaro, sintiendo como arrancaba la carne de su cuello con esos dientes humanos que para nada eran filosos, su mente; su visión se nublo, sus manos cayeron laxas a los lados. 

Pensando aun en lo cerca que había estado de la fama, el dinero y la gloria, de todos aquellos sueños perversos que persiguió por años, sueños que se vieron frustrados por otrora una mirada dulce y castaña del niño que ahora le veía desde las alturas con suficiencia, llevándosele la vida entre mordiscos y desgarros.  
  
  


La imagen era dantesca en medio de la poca luz del claro, se encontraba una figura ensangrentada, el grupo que había llegado se alarmo creyendo que habían llegado tarde en su cometido de intentar salvar a las personas que más amaban.

Akashi Seijuuro se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, pero la figura en medio de las tinieblas le gruño.

—Kouki ¿Eres tú?—  
  
  
  
  


**Luna gibosa creciente:** una vez ya pasada la fase del _cuarto creciente_ , la va tomando progresivamente día tras día, una forma convexa por ambos lados en su parte luminosa, perdiendo ese _lado recto_ que poseía durante la fase anterior 


	9. LUNA LLENA

_**UN IMPULSO DE ADRENALINA** _   
  
  


Sus muñecas sangraban, lentamente iba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Sentía como su alma iba saliendo por aquellas cortadas y poco a poco su dolor mental iba desapareciendo.

Iba a morir... jamás había estado tan feliz antes, sabía que ya no iba a llorar más por las pesadillas, ya no iba a sufrir por cada recuerdo, ya no iba a sentir, dormiría, dormiría para siempre...

Pero en el fondo de su alma, el eco de una voz le pedía que luchara y la calidez de un latido en su vientre le impedía desconectar su mente completamente.  
  
  


Una cabaña enclavada a un viejo árbol les fue mostrada en medio de la oscuridad. El silencio les era perturbados dándose cuenta que no había nada ahí, más que silencio, olor a sangre seca y tal vez unos cuantos fantasmas del pasado.

Los visitantes dieron la media vuelta corriendo a la máxima capacidad que les daban sus fuertes patas, a donde recordaban haber rescatado un pequeño cachorro. La noche estaba por llegar a su fin y por lo que podían ver sería un día nublado lleno de lluvia.

Tenían que apresurarse si no querían que la lluvia se llevara las huellas y los olores y que una persona en particular de ese grupo, perdiera lo que más amaba.  
  
  


Podían notar la respiración contraria suave y calmada. Así que el gran peso que tenían en su corazón fue levantado aunque fuera un poco.

El omega se encontraba con la cabeza lánguida, recargada en un árbol, se le veía fuera de peligro. Muy herido pero fuera de peligro.

Con la poca luz de luna que llenaba el claro pudo notar también una figura tambaleante, misma a la cual podían oler sangrar. Estaban seguros que se trataba de Makoto Hanamiya. ¿Pero cómo es que había terminado en ese deplorable estado?

Bien sabían que el omega de su alcalde era alguien entrenado para luchar, pero no podía ser posible que con las heridas que portaba y en el estado inconsciente en el que ahora se encontraba fuera capaz de lo que veían. Además de que Makoto se encontraba en un estado de semi inconsciencia, en medio del claro sin dar señal alguna de movimiento.

Fue entonces que lo notaron, un tenue aroma dulzón provenir de detrás del pelinegro. Un par de ojos lobunos de color castaño les observaban.

Estudiándolos, analizándolos de una manera escrupulosa, Izuki intento moverse pero la mano del alfa que le acompañaba se lo impidió.

Aunque no estaba bien versado en entender al silente hombre sabía bien que le había transmitido un " _no uses tu don, sería contraproducente_ ". Así que obedeció se quedó quieto, viendo como el extraño lobezno se movía a la luz que la poca caridad de los arboles dejaba pasar.

Brillaba etéreo, como si de su pelaje se evaporaran betas de algún metal café, como el cobre o incluso el oro en algunos de sus vaporosos toques.

Intuían que ese lobo era Furihata Kouki, el tierno niño omega hijo adoptivo de Kiyoshi, pero si este se encontraba en el claro ¿Dónde estaba su alcalde? Y lo que era más perturbador ¿Dónde estaba el joven cazador alfa?  
  
  


¿Ese era su omega?

Quien les miraba con la mirada perdida, sucio, lleno de sangre y algo herido.

Se maldecía de mil y un maneras por no haberlo llevado consigo aquel día. Él era absoluto ¿Cómo pudo permitir semejante equivocación que les llevara a esto?

Intento dar unos cuantos pasos tentativos para acercarse, analizando el rostro de su pareja, pero no pudo hacer mas que ver, ya que la gran mano del alfa Kiyoshi que era quien lo acompañaba, le detuvo.

—Es mi omega...— le dijo irritado, queriendo salvaguardar a su pareja y curar sus heridas.

—Y es mi hijo pero... mira a su lado, esa masa deforme de carne... Es Imayoshi... no sabemos que le hicieron a Kouki para convertirlo en lo que vemos—  
  


—No pudieron controlar a su preciada arma...—

Maldecía, los maldecía una y mil veces. El poco tiempo que estuvo con Kouki le hizo saber que era alguien incapaz de matar nada que tuviera vida. Y ver la grotesca imagen de huesos y viseras sangrantes en el suelo le era algo chocante. No iba con el aura tierna y sencilla que había visto en su pareja destinada.

Su ojo altamente entrenado noto un sutil movimiento en la tierra bajo los pies de Kouki, levanto su vista y vio que le miraba con interés, primero parecía desconcertado, incrédulo y después expresa algo más intenso que le es difícil de interpretar. Después de todo el mismo no es alguien que exprese muchos sentimientos.

Pero eso que ve ¿Qué es? ¿Deseo? ¿Desesperación?

Seguramente las dos cosas porque prácticamente salta de su lugar y avanza hasta donde se encuentra, por un momento su corazón late con fuerza, pero después su instinto lo hace ponerse en posición defensiva, aunque es demasiado tarde.

A su lado Kiyoshi se convierte en su contra parte animal porque justo cuando el nombre de su pareja sale de sus labios las manos del omega se aferran al cuello blanco del pelirrojo, apretando en un fuerte agarre y enviándolo al suelo en el proceso.

Estaba claro que de alguna manera habían abusado de él, su estado mental debía deberse a eso, además de sus ropas rotas y sangre corriendo por cada corte de su cuerpo, tímida pero saliente de cada herida sin parar.

Como pudo y con toda la fuerza que poseía intentando no dañarle más de lo que ya estaba le aparto de su lado, quitando las manos de su cuello tosiendo un poco, la fuerza con la que lo tomo si bien le irrito la garganta ahora debía preocuparse por detenerlo.

El lobo alfa a su lado rodeaba al castaño midiendo sus movimientos, este cambio de presa y ataco sin tacto alguno, viendo el espectáculo más fascinante que en su vida pudiera apreciar antes.

Su omega lanzándose al aire desde sus brazos mientras se convertía en el más hermoso cachorro de lobo; pero letal, para caer limpiamente en sus patas delanteras y lanzar una dentellada peligrosamente cerca del cuello de su padre.

Seijuuro tenía la espada empuñada en su mano, pero sus nudillos solo blanqueaban por la fuerza del agarre, mas no hizo nada por desenfundarla.

¿Cómo podría? Era su pareja destinada. Y aunque toda su formación e instintos le decían que atravesara su corazón y desprendiera su cabeza, el sentimiento que había crecido después de tomarlo y ver todas sus expresiones le evitaron eso.

Padre e hijo luchaban en una cruenta batalla hasta que después de caer en un costado el pequeño lobo cargo contra él. 

Sin desenfundar su espada la coloco frente a el a modo de escudo. Viendo como la funda era desgarrada por los colmillos de su pareja tirándola a un lado para después dar una fuerte mordida en su brazo. 

Como pudo se libró de este, atacando sus costillas a puño limpio además de que Kiyoshi ya convertido en humano lo abrazaba en un fuerte agarre para sofocarlo y hacer que abriera sus fauces.

— ¡Lo ahogaras!—

— ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Hacer que se desmaye!—

Naturalmente se encolerizo, pero sabía que tenía razón. En cuanto sus colmillos soltaron su piel retomo su espada. Ahogando el dolor mientras su camisa blanca se teñía de sangre.

Dudo por un momento en golpearle, pero lo hizo de todos modos con el dorso de su espada, asegurándose de no hacerle ningún tipo de daño considerable.

Pero para la sorpresa de ambos hombres, no solo no se desmayó. Si no que aún mas enfurecido les ataco a ambos. Moviéndose embravecido, buscando algo de manera convulsa y agresiva, lanzando al castaño alto hacia unos matorrales y a el mismo pelirrojo al costado de un árbol.

Fueron solo unos segundos... segundos que bastaron para que Kouki se les perdiera de vista.  
  
  


En la penumbra de su mente el alfa le susurra una palabra y va en su búsqueda, en un mundo envuelto en una bruma color violeta y rojiza. Como la sangre, sin bordes afilados y muchos escondites.

Kouki se abre paso entre los bancos de nubes, siguiendo unos tenues senderos que huelen a canela y fresas silvestres.

Solo una vez puede notar una blanquecina mano en su mejilla e intenta atraparla, pero se disuelve como la niebla entre sus dedos.

Su mente se pierde de nuevo... hay algo importante que tiene que hacer.  
  
  


— ¿Hanamiya?—

El nombrado a penas se mueve y el lobo omega detrás de él encaja más sus patas en el suelo, ordenando que midieran sus movimientos. Tienen que tener paciencia y cuidado de cometer algún error. No saben a ciencia cierta que le sucedió a Kiyoshi ni a Akashi.

—No importa...— respondió en un hilo de voz, sabiendo que no se dirigía a ellos —Sabia que acabaría de esta manera... hazlo, no permitas que la maldición avance...— 

Vieron con horror y con impotencia como el niño al que conocieran alguna vez como un dulce castaño, tímido, algo roto pero lleno de vida y determinación, cegaba la vida del otro omega.

Moviéndose con rapidez inusual de un fuerte dentellaso le había desgarrado la garganta, dejando un lío sangriento en la tierra, humedeciéndola con rapidez, separando miembro a miembro al contrario con una furia descomunal.   
Hanamiya cae duramente al suelo, sus ojos apagados sin vida, pero sienten que en paz de alguna manera.  
  


Los sonidos del bosque hacen que la carnicería sea aún más grotesca, viendo a Kouki dstrozándolo todo, sin piedad sin alma...  
  
  



	10. AMANECER

_< Cuando camine de nuevo el lobo, estará libre para devorar las almas de los inocentes...>_

Kouki se siente extraño, liviano e inexistente. Perdido en lo profundo de su mente, no sabe quién es ni como llego a ese lugar oscuro en el que se encuentra. Una cacofonía de voces poco entendibles suena en el exterior, pero ahí; protegido, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que toco la realidad y ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—Bueno, ahora que todos están muertos, ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento? —Pregunta Shun a Kiyoshi que venía llegando en su forma animal seguido del alfa de su hijo —Además ¿Qué hacemos con Kouki? No nos ha atacado y aunque hemos visto de lo que es capaz, lo conocemos de toda la vida—

Y a pesar de que sabía era peligroso, de un ligero y preciso movimiento Akashi se abalanzo en pos de su pareja que se encontraba en una posición no muy lejana a él, se le notaba algo desconectado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en esos momentos asi que le pareció ser el movimiento más certero, apresarle entre sus brazos. No iba a permitir que le hicieran más daño del que ya le habían causado.

— ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que le pongan una mano encima! ¡No después de todo por lo que ha pasado!—

Era un poco extraño que el omega no se moviera ni diera signos de conciencia alguna. Su mirada se encontraba vacía y pérdida en sus pensamientos. Akashi le tenía bien sujeto entre sus brazos mientras discutían las acciones a seguir y aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran se encontraba asustado de que su otra mitad no respondiera a ninguno de sus intentos por que reaccionara.

—Tranquilízate Seijuuro, de ninguna manera permitiré que le hagan daño a mi hijo—

— ¿No es obvio? — se escuchó de repente, haciendo que las miradas de las personas reunidas en aquel claro se dirigieran al castaño entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que había recuperado el conocimiento. Kouki no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto, pero por su cara de tristeza, recordaba lo bastante para entender lo sucedido; el cómo se volvió loco y acabo con la vida de dos personas que aunque viles y que le hicieron daño, no dejaban de ser vidas perdidas. Se sienta como puede y se dirige al omega Shun.

—Nuestro siguiente movimiento... es matarme—

— ¡No digas tonterías Kouki!— reclamo completamente exaltado Akashi, por nada del mundo le perdería ahora que le tenía y que había terminado de aceptar su unión.

— ¡Acabo de asesinar a dos personas! — Grita —Yo soy un monstruo ¡Me ha convertido en un arma!—

—No es culpa tuya, Kouki — dice Kiyoshi agachándose a la altura de la pareja, mientras que de manera reconfortante tocaba los cabellos castaños pese a los gruñidos inconformes del pelirrojo —Nadie sabía del alcance de lo sucedido aquí hace tantos años y estoy seguro que nunca nadie más sabrá demasiado de esto—

De manera inconsciente Kouki busca la protección que sabe su pareja destinada le dará, la sensación de que nada ni nadie más le hará daño. Se acurruca entre sus brazos, solloza, sufre y todos lo saben con solo mirarlo.

Lleno de sangre y suciedad.

—No pueden llevarme con ustedes, es cuestión de tiempo para pierda el control y que mate a otra persona —responde desde el hueco del cuello de su pareja; levanta la mirada mientras ve a su alrededor y observa caras de incertidumbre— Quizá crean que es más humano abandonarme en alguna parte, denme esa oportunidad. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, solo sé que lo hice, mis manos están llenas de sangre y puedo el sentir el sabor en mis labios, de la carne que arranque cruelmente. No quiero vivir con esos recuerdos toda mi vida—

No quería pasar asi el resto de su vida. Todos ahí lo sabían y aunque no podían entender el dolor y sufrimiento no querían verle torturado y atormentado hasta que no quedara nada de su personalidad original.

Por algún motivo y aunque no quiera admitirlo una parte de Akashi prefiere que su pareja muera antes que permitir que se enfrente al mal que la espera en su mundo.

_Y se siente cobarde por pensar eso._

—Yo mismo te mataré si llegamos a eso, si llegas a descontrolarte alguna vez, yo lo haré, te lo prometo —dice mientras enfrenta la mirada castaña que llena de dolor le muestra.

Kouki vacila, como si meditara sobre la fiabilidad de la oferta, y después sacude la cabeza.

—No me sirve ¿Y si no estás ahí para hacerlo? Quiero una de esas píldoras de veneno, como las que había en el laboratorio de mamá—

Quizá ella lo sabia, quizá lo supo todo el tiempo. No sabe si sentir odio y rencor porque; es su hijo, a su hijo le hizo tanto daño.  
Sus ojos de pronto son como estanques negros, tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas que los iris cafés casi han desaparecido.

—Mátenme— Susurra mientras baja la mirada nuevamente, no puede soportar además el dolor de saber que abandonara a la pareja que la diosa de la luna le entrego — No puedo soportarlo más—

—Sí, ¡Sí que puedes! —Le asegura Kiyoshi —Todos estaremos ahí para apoyarte, no será como antes, no permitiré que te aísles nuevamente en un lugar como este que solo te trae malos recuerdos y te hace daño—

—¿Y si pierdo el control?—insiste él, sacudiendo la cabeza— Me volveré loco, como ellos—

Como los Rougarou, como una bestia rabiosa decidida a arrancar el cuello de quien se le atraviese.

—No permitas que ellos te aparten de mí Kouki, no permitan que los asesinos de tus padres ganen—

Kouki está jadeando, lucha contra las pesadillas de su cabeza. Pesadillas que sabe le perseguirán por el resto de su vida y que no le dejaran tener una vida normal, pero; anhela en el fondo de su alma que jamás nadie le abandone de nuevo, ni siquiera el mismo.

—No, no quiero hacerlo... —responde —No qui-quiero abandonarte Se-Sei... pe-perdóname—

Y ahí está, ese niño asustado y tembloroso, ese niño lleno de temor en busca de calor y amor.

—Quédate conmigo, por nuestro cachorro —insiste Akashi, apretándole tanto las manos que llega incluso a hacerle daño.

Puede ver como a Kouki se le contraen las pupilas hasta que se convierten en finos alfileres, después se vuelven a dilatar rápidamente y vuelven a parecer más o menos normales.

—Siempre —murmura y cierra los ojos, cansado pero entre los brazos de quien, con palabras mudas ha prometido amarle siempre, pase lo que pase.

_Padre_

_Han pasado un mes ya de los sucesos ocurridos en el bosque de Seirin, han quedado muchas incógnitas acerca del suero que hace que tanto alfas como omegas obtengan un poder más allá de lo que usualmente vemos en los_ _Rougarou_ _normales._

_Debo decirte que mi pareja omega poco recuerda de esos detalles y no pretendo_ _presionarle_ _para que me dé detalles que se no sabrá._

_El omega del alcalde Kiyoshi madre de Kouki se ha repuesto de sus heridas y aunque nos ha dado pocos detalles de su secuestro ya no importa ya que ambos causantes están muertos. No volveré en un tiempo._

_Mi pareja es primero ahora._

_Me interesa muy poco lo que pienses o creas, protegeré a Kouki aun si se trata de ti y debes de saber ya que nada podrás hacerme nunca. Ni siquiera por que seas mi padre me detendré de acabar contigo._

_Por cierto, los médicos dicen que su cuerpo está bien y no quedan más rastros de la droga._

_Kouki está en gestación, serás abuelo de tres cachorros._

_Seijuuro._

El hombre sentado en medio de un gran salón bajo la carta que tenía en su mano izquierda llevando la diestra al puente de su nariz para masajearlo, no dudaba de las para nada sutiles advertencias de su hijo. Tenía la sospecha de que algo así sucedería, sabía que aquella investigación que lidero en su juventud acabaría mal de alguna manera. Manchando incluso su futuro.

Investigación que se llevó la vida de su esposa y dejo huérfano a su hijo además de un pequeño cachorro traumatizado por el resto de su vida.

Inocentes.

Sabia también que tarde o temprano su hijo se enteraría de su participación en esta, al menos le reconfortaba que, antes de que terminara su vida vería descendencia de su único hijo y que este algún día si no lo mataba le perdonara por sus actos.

—Perdóname Seijuuro—


	11. AULLIDOS

Seijuuro se había negado al principio. Dando tantas excusas válidas y no válidas. Hyuga también lo hizo, pero Kouki se sentia tan mal que aún no les puede ver a la cara. 

Menos con esas cicatrices que; aunque lo niegue, sabe bien son culpa suya. Porque aquellos recuerdos guardados desde hacía mucho tiempo fueron los causantes de tantas desdichas y que hasta eso momentos se van desvaneciendo como el humo, poco a poco pero constantes.

Al final, en la junta que se llevaba a cabo en la casa del alcalde Kiyoshi, este levanto sus manos derrotado, pasando por alto al joven cazador diciendo.  
  


_─_ _Déjenle_ _ir, es mejor perder un día que un mes más, quizá es una visita por su antiguo hogar es todo lo que necesita para saber, entender y aceptar su condición... Seijuuro, deja que recuerde─_   
  


Y ahí estaban; Kouki, frente a las ruinas consumidas por el fuego en lo que fuera su antiguo hogar, y a su lado Seijuuro a la espera de su pareja.

¿Cuál ha sido la sucesión de acontecimientos que le han llevado hasta las ruinas de su antiguo hogar?

Tan solo para el recordar como un mes antes había tenido un ataque y habiendo huido hasta ese lugar, para que poco después le encontraran en posición fetal llorando frente a las embravecidas llamas.

Para Seijuuro le fue doloroso ver como su destinado lloraba en su regazo sin entender que hacía en ese lugar y porque su querido hogar lleno de recuerdos se quemaba. Él lo sabía, sabía que Kouki aún no estaba bien y que de vez en vez se perdía en su mente, recordando cosas, añorando otras y que; aunque lo deseara, no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Seijuuro solo quería alejarlo del dolor, pero el dolor solo se aferraba más a él, a su amado Kouki.  
  
  
  


Para Kouki es difícil; también lo entiende; es difícil porque todavía no se ha recuperado de los efectos de la conmoción cerebral y sus pensamientos tienden a perderse. Además, los medicamentos que le dan para controlar el dolor y el estado de ánimo a veces le hacen ver cosas.

O eso supone. 

Sobre todo porque el médico que le atiende; un humano muy amigo de Seijuuro, dice que debido a su embarazo no le puede dar medicamentos más fuertes. Aún no está del todo convencido de que alucinara una noche el suelo de la habitación del hospital convertido en una alfombra de manos en movimiento con el único afan de atraparle.

Utiliza entonces una técnica que le sugiriera Hyuga cuando las pesadillas lo atacan y no puede dormir.  
  


_─Empieza con las cosas más simples de las que estás seguro y ve avanzando hacia las más complicadas_ _─_   
  


Aunque el truco no siempre le funciona y termina haciendo cosas como quemar su antiguo hogar. Por el miedo, quizá para intentar alejarlo o destruir aquello que no puede ser destruido.  
  


—Kouki ¿Quieres que reconstruyamos el lugar? — le dice su pareja. Está a unos metros de distancia; a la espera como el digno cazador que es, observándole atentamente, listo para reaccionar si algo va mal.  
  


Kouki se da cuenta entonces que esta agachado con los codos sobre los muslos y la cabeza entre las manos. Debe de parecer al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Se pone de pie rápidamente rechazando la oferta.  
  


—No, está bien─   
  


Para dar más énfasis a la afirmación, empieza a alejarse de su antigua casa dirigiéndose directamente a los brazos que sabe le reconfortaran sin dudarlo.  
  


─Yo los mate... aquí, en el que era un lindo hogar y ahora; para mí ya no queda nada, asi que está bien. No es necesario que hagas eso─  
  


Sin embargo Kouki se odia. Aunque claro; ahora odia a todo el mundo por dejarle vivir. Pero sobre todo a sí mismo.

Esa noche, después de abandonar su antiguo hogar y estando en la casa que Kiyoshi les había entregado para que ambos vivieran juntos, todo fue más tranquilo.

La casa estaba estratégicamente cerca del hospital, tampoco había muchas más de otros ciudadanos, más que la del alcalde.

Tenía un enorme jardín y unos cuantos arboles enormes en el patio. Era tranquila. Pero por más que el ambiente lo fuera en su cabeza no era la misma situación.  
  


— _Kouki... ¿Cómo crees que acabará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo, ni en tu ciudad, ni en otras ciudades. Y tú... en esta casa..._ —le escucha en medio de la nada y oscuridad, alguien esta ahí tomando aire con dificultad, como si no pudiera respirar —. ¡ _Mañana todos estarán muertos!_  
  


Entonces Kouki hace uso de sus dones de la doble estirpe, ajustando sus ojos a lo que pensó era una terrible oscuridad, intentando encontrar al dueño de esa voz, admira el fuego que no sabe cómo no pudo notar antes, las paredes blancas de una habitación que no reconoce, del movimiento de muchas botas tanto de adulto como de niño y del impacto de un golpe que va unido al grito de dolor de Seijuuro... y de la sangre de sus cachorros salpicando las baldosas.  
  


La voz es suya. Un Rougarou. Odiando en lo que se ha convertido, en lo que sabía que pasaría, a lo que temia.  
  


El grito comienza en la parte más baja de la espalda y le sube por el cuerpo hasta quedarse atascado en la garganta. Se queda mudo, ahogado por la pena. Aunque pudiera soltar los músculos del cuello y dejar que el sonido rasgara el espacio ¿Se daría alguien cuenta? El grito que por fin escapa es callado por el abrazo de un par de brazos fuertes. Reconoce el aroma en cuanto le llega a las fosas nasales, pudiendo recuperar solo un poco la cordura con ese sencillo acto.  
  


─N-No quiero vivir el resto de mi vida asi Sei, no quiero─

Temiendo, lleno de dolor.  
  


─Poco a poco, mejoraras y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, me he propuesto que disfrutes de una larga y feliz vida─  
  


Antes de que siga hablando más, Kouki se voltea de entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente ─ ¿Porque? ─ Traga la saliva que se ha aglomerado en su garganta con algo de dificultad antes de seguir hablando ─ ¿Por los cachorros?─ mientras lleva sus propias manos asegurándose de llevar también las contrarias a su vientre algo hinchado.   
  


─No es solo eso Kouki, porque es algo que mereces, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y analizándome, creo que te amo─  
  


Por primera vez desde que están juntos Kouki puede ver la ligera duda del pelirrojo, el temor en sus palabras, en la reacción que tendría al escucharlas. Termina por acurrucarse en el pecho de su pareja para escuchar el sonido de su corazón, el latir constante calma sus ansias y sus pensamientos, además de que no ha retirado las manos de su posición.  
  


─Tengo miedo─ termina por responderle en su susurro ─Y creo que siempre lo tendré─  
  


─Está bien, siempre estaremos ahí para protegerte─  
  
  
  


Con el paso de los meses Seijuuro se va acercando más a Kouki, sigue habiendo momentos en que se agarra al respaldo de una silla y se aferra a ella hasta que acaba algún flashback, o en los que despierta a veces gritando por culpa de las pesadillas con muertos y niños perdidos. Sin embargo, sus brazos están ahí para consolarle y; al cabo de un tiempo, también sus labios.

Kouki sabe que lo que necesita para sobrevivir no es el fuego de los recuerdos alimentados con rabia y odio, porque de eso piensa que ya tiene de sobra.

Lo que necesita es el rugido fiero de su león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo del sol que significa renacimiento y no destrucción como el iris de una de sus pupilas, el atardecer que se pierde en el color de su cabello, en esa tímida pero real, sonrisa. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que hayan sido las pérdidas, que la vida puede volver a ser buena. Y eso sólo puede dárselo su pareja destinada, el padre de sus cachorros.

Poco a poco, después de muchos días perdidos, vuelve a la vida siguiendo los consejos del doctor Midorima.

Decide entonces escribir un libro de todo lo que recuerda, la idea la saco del álbum de fotografías que tenía Hyuga; las cosas felices, las cosas tristes.

Anexa fotografías.

Un gato lamiendo sus mejillas, escribe del recuerdo de la risa de Satsuki; una foto de su madre intentando hornear galletas; el recuerdo del color de los ojos de Imayoshi en sus últimos momentos; una foto con un Kouki muy pequeño de puntillas intentando cazar una mariposa, otra con los brazos ligeramente extendidos, como un animal a punto de atacar. Etcétera, etcétera, anota todos los detalles felices que serían un crimen no recordar.

La noche que sus hijos nacen escucha algo que en otro momento no creía posible responder.

—Te amo Kouki. Tu... ¿Me amas? ¿Real o no?─

Kouki cansado pero con una sonrisa le responde.

—Te amo─  
  
  
  
  
  


Ellos juegan en la pradera donde antaño se alzaba una linda casa; ahora solo hay algunos columpios en algunos árboles, una manta de cuadros roja estratégicamente colocada para que la luz que se cuela entre los arboles no sea molesta, acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos su nuevamente crecido vientre.

La pequeña niña de cabellos rojo oscuro y ojos cafés que intenta bailar con los pies descalsos por la hierba; el niño de cabello café y ojos amarillos que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé, mientras sus tres hermanos mayores, todos pelirrojos pero de ojos diferentes les vigilan como los dignos hermanos mayores que son, enormes e imponentes lobos.  
  


Aunque Seijuuro aun tenga que cuidar de ellos por las travesuras que hacen.

Ha tardado diez años en volver a aceptar, pero Seijuuro estaba deseando tenerlos. Cuando los sintió moverse dentro suyo por primera vez, le ahogó un terror que parecía tan antiguo como la misma vida. Sólo la alegría de tenerlos entre sus brazos logró aplacarle. Llevarlos dentro de él fue un poco más fácil, aunque no mucho por la primera experiencia; y no es que no amase a sus trillizos, pero fue mucho más aterrador con ellos con las secuelas de todo lo ocurrido aun tan frescas.

¿Cómo les iba a hablar de aquel tiempo en el que fue un asesino sin matarlos de miedo? Sin que lo odien.

Seijuuro le dice muchas veces que no pasará nada, que se tienen los unos a los otros y que tienen también el libro. Que pueden lograr que comprendan todo de una forma que los haga más valientes. Pero un día tendra que explicarles también lo de sus pesadillas, porqué empezaron y porqué; en realidad, nunca se irán del todo.

Les contaran cómo sobrevivió. Les contara que, cuando tiene una mañana mala, le resulta imposible disfrutar de nada porque teme que se lo quiten.

Teme ser el mismo quien lo quite.

Entonces hace una lista mental de todas las muestras de bondad de las que ha sido testigo. Es como un juego, repetitivo, incluso algo tedioso después de tanto tiempo.

Pero Kouki tiene como certeza que Seijuuro le ama, que sus hijos le aman, asi que ya no teme enloquecer todo el tiempo.

Porque ha pasado todo, sintiéndose libre y verdadero y que ahora en ese bosque todo es paz.  
  


Que de nuevo escucha...   
  


_Aullidos en el bosque_.  
  
  
  


**_FIN_ **

PD. Aun falta un epilogo


	12. CARICIAS QUE CURAN

Masaki recuerda que; cuando era un niño su madre lloraba algunas noches.

Esas noches le escuchaba a su padre tararearle una canción de cuna.

Y a pesar de que sus instintos le dijeran que se apresurarse a invadir el lecho y protegiera a su madre,el canto tranquilo de su padre le indicaba que el trabajo ya estaba hecho.

A veces su madre se perdía en su mirada y lloraba sin razón.

Y aunque en ocasiones temía incluso lastimarle, siempre le amo y le dio las mejores lecciones.

¿Porque?

No entendía que; a pesar de ver a sus padres amarse con locura, había ocasiones en las que parecía que les costaba respirar la vida.

Entonces un día encontro _un libro_.

_El libro_

La lectura le pareció fascinante, los dibujos, la redacción, cada descripción le mostraban cosas que jamas pensó; veria.

El dibujo de la casa de nacimiento de su madre. Sus abuelas a quienes no conocía, dibujos de el y sus hermanos, una de sus padres adoptivos y sus tíos, del profesor Kuroko y su esposo.

Y entonces llego a un peculiar apartado.

Era el puño y letra de su padre. Palabras que sabia nunca había escuchado en voz alta, palabras que le hicieron sonreír.

Pese a lo que se dijera del gran Akashi Seijuuro, sabia que su padre amaba a sus hijos.

Por años había escuchado sin entender las mil y un cosas que se decían de el.

Que si era un asesino. Que si era cruel con los cambia formas.

Alguien temido por su ferocidad al momento de proteger a su familia.

Un buen gobernante, poderoso y absoluto si; pero jamas un tirano.  
Pero solo el sabia la verdad de las cosas cuando recordaba _las palabras._

  
_**El amor es sabiduria y su medio es el dolor.** _   
**_Quien ama sufre, eso es inevitable, pero ese dolor es un dolor diferente._ **

_**Un dolor que nos fortalece, un dolor que al final nos enseña a amar de verdad, nos abre los ojos.** _

**Ámame** **sin miedo a sufrir Kouki, por que al final quien sale perdiendo es quien no sabe amar**

_**Porque en este mundo me va a ser** _ **_difícil_ ** **_encontrar a alguien como tu, que desea amar y ser amado de verdad_ **

**_Mi otra mitad_ **

_**Y al final... El amor que tu tomas, es igual al amor que tu haces**_.  
  


—¡Masaki! ¿Que haces? Vamos que ya casi es hora—

El nombrado levanta la mirada de las palabras que acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos. Su mellizo le ha llamado y es de temer cuando le hacen esperar, en el umbral; el tercer hermano también espera,ambos sonriendo por lo que sucederá.

Cierra el libro dejándolo cuidadosamente en su lugar, prometiendose que lo protegerá para sus descendientes, para que vean y entiendan una lucha constante entre el bien y el mal.

Y como unas _caricias de_ amor sanaron un alma rota, uniendo a una pareja aun mas que la misma eternidad.  
  


—Puedo protegerte. Puedo amarte con todo mi corazón, mente y alma, puedo hacer tu vida tan completa que nunca tendrás que alejarte de mí. Puedo ser tuyo por siempre —

Seijuuro habla lleno de convicción, con valentía y fuego en sus ojos que promete constelaciones en lugar de una estrella.

—Puedes protegerme, amarme y ser mío por siempre. Seré lo mismo para ti. Por que te amo—

Kouki le da el poder, las palabras y promesas lo son todo para el. Se entrega a si mismo porque necesita sentir la protección que sabe su alfa muere por darle, a el y a sus hijos.

Las palabras de Seijuuro llenan de fuerza y valentía de su alma rota, le reparan y sanaron de a poco.

Constantemente.

Año tras año.

Sin falta.

Han pasado ya muchos años de aquella primera vez que en la que de manera fatídica se conocieron.

En la que unieron sus almas y vidas eternamente, para bien, para mal, por amor y lucha.

Se encuentran rodeados de amigos y seres queridos mientras renuevan sus votos.

Sonriendo a pesar que las lineas de los años ya se muestran en sus ojos.

El antes cabello rojo y castaño ya pintan de nieve sus hebras.

La vitalidad del lobo de Kouki ya no es la misma, _ya no puede convertirse._

Y Seijuuro siente cada noche el latido de sus corazones mas lentos.

Ha legado ya muchas de sus tareas, ha luchado ya contra los celos hacia sus hijos y sus pretendientes, ha dejado caer sus lagrimas en la intimidad del hombro de su Kouki cuando ha entregado a su preciosa Shiori en matrimonio.

Se ha asustado cuando vislumbro a su primer nieto y el miedo le inundo de no estar mas ahí para protegerlo.

Si embargo Kouki le ha sabido mostrar que ya otras manos luchan sus batallas, que su ferocidad fue heredada en pos de la protección de su numeroso pueblo.

Masaki Akashi a demostrado ser un digno hijo suyo. Al igual que el resto de sus hijos.

Asi que en el ahora, mientras unen sus frentes y se sonríen.

Saben que ya pueden descansar y solo amarse.

Amarse eternamente entre caricias dulces, cálidas y llenas de esperanza.

De que tal vez, muy pronto...demasiado pronto...

Semanas después, en la víspera de su aniversario, el aroma de ambos invade el hogar una fresca mañana.

En la gran mansión que fundaron para su amada familia, en esa cualquiera mañana sus hijos y nietos despiertan con el confort del amor en el aire y; mientras se arrodillan uno a uno ante el lecho, derraman lagrimas silenciosos y a pesar de todo; felices, de ver a la pareja con una sonrisa en los labios, tomados de la mano unidos en un abrazo, descansado para siempre, en el latido de una noche estrellada sin fin.

_Entonces en el bosque, en ese claro en que antaño se derramo sangre, un par de lobos_ _aullara_ _a la noche._


	13. FIN

Ya no recuerdo bien cuando inicie está historia. De hecho es una de las que más cariño le tengo.

Cuando inicie hice este par de cosillas para la ella y solo hasta ahora que por fin le doy termino es que me animo a publicar y que alguien las vea.

Mi Furi versión... No me acuerdo el nombre de la página en que lo hice, pero así lo veía en mi historia.

Y este es Akashi. Gracias por acompañarme en esta singular aventura y espero me acompañen en muchas más.


End file.
